Fresas de Color Azul
by Vehlika Clearskyes
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles about Grimmjow's pregnancies in "A Blue Consort for A Strawberry King" and "Strawberry Seeds, Blue Flowers". You'll have to read those first, sorry new readers. IchiGrimm. SemeUke. No GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Grimmjow enjoyed mornings like this.

Today, Ichigo had given almost everyone in Las Noches a much deserved day-off. There were still a fair number of guards active- they're still at war- but they would get tomorrow as their reprieve.

His mate's Shinigami friends were all running around and getting drunk off their asses, despite the relatively early hour. The Hollows among their ranks either joining them, or going off to get some quality time away from them. It was a different story in the Kurosaki-Jaegerjaquez residence.

* * *

When Ichigo arose to power, Las Noches consisted of several large palaces surrounding an even bigger palace, faintly forming a flower like pattern when seen from above. After being declared the King of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo's friends had renovated to suit their tastes. The original ten palaces- previously homes to each individual Espada- were changed to suit various purposes. What were once the fifth, tenth, and thirteenth squads of the Gotei Thirteen, were now the first, second, and third _Regimientos__ del_ _Vanguardia. _

Each _Regimiento_ consisted of Hollows, Shinigami, and Vaizard. Members from the three former squads were in each _Regimiento_ to maintain a balance between ideals and tactics. Former fifth and tenth division members kept the peace, resolved in-_Regimiento_ disputes and helped improve Shinigami-Hollow relationships. Ichigo and Grimmjow had inspired others to find mates among the opposite race. The most prominent of which- if odd- were the relationships between Emilou Apacci and Abarai Renji, Mila Rose and Matsumoto Rangiku, and perhaps the most bizarre, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and Kotetsu Isane.

The former thirteenth squad members were often those most at odds with the Hollows because of their quite natures and "big-heartedness". Sentaro and Kiyone being exceptionally "big-hearted" and not so "quite natured". Even now, despite the wonderful turn Ukitake's health had taken- still a mystery- they fought over who was better at their job. Only now, many of the kinder Hollows had taken a real shining to the man and proved earnest rivals for his attention. As was his way, Juushiro took it all with a smile and stride.

The fourth _Regimiento _consisted of the miscellaneous other squad members; Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, Nanao and Yachiru-to name a few- and a small portion of former fourth squad members. They were the primary medical practioneers, and saw that each _Regimiento _had a small medic unit at their disposal. Those who were not originally from Unohana's squad spent their time training the other members, i.e. they were muscle.

Each _Regimiento_ had a designated palace/barracks which they tore down and rebuilt as was their want. The outerwalls were painted with the former squad's colors, with a large black flower in the center. The palaces which weren't used as barracks, housed bars, shopping outlets, restaurants, etcétera. This had attracted many evolved, intelligent Hollows who were welcome as long as they didn't cause trouble, and they even developed a bartering system. One palace, once belonging to Szayel Aporro Granz, was even turned into a school and nursery facility because of all the Hollow children popping up.

It was actually a problem. Hollows who didn't want to raise their offspring, but cared enough about them to want them to be safe, had developed a habit of abandoning children near if not within Las Noches. Unfortunately, orphans weren't getting homes. Most of the residents of Las Noches had no interest in becoming parents soon, much less to someone else's brood. Luckily, those who didn't mind children as much, or actually liked them, had volunteered to work with them. It was called, _Casa De Los Angelitos._ Sometimes interchanged with, _Casa De Los Maldito Demonios._ It was run by Harribel and her fraccion, Cyan Sun-Sung and Coyote Starrk. After centuries of putting up with Lilynette, he had no trouble tolerating the new youngsters. He was especially popular come nap time. It wasn't uncommon to lose sight of El Primera under a pile of small bodies. Lilynette had never displayed so much jealousy.

The former Taichos and Espada were now referred to as "Commander" and "_Comandante_" respectively, to distinguish them from the ranks of Soul Society. Several battles had been waged between the _Vanguardia _and Soul Society. The defection of so many Shinigami had seriously affected their prowess but it made their efforts stronger from desperation, as they rebuilt their forces from the ground up.

Kuchiki Byakuya had withdrawn from his post as a Taicho of the sixth división and his clan declared themselves nuetral in the conflict, making Rukia very happy because she wouldn't face him in battle, and she could meet him discreetly to asure him that she was safe; getting stronger by the day, even talking about Bankai. He was certain Hisana would be proud.

It wasn't easy, for Ichigo or Grimmjow because they oversaw everything. But it was infinitely better than working beneath someone as power hungry as Aizen, or as cruel as Baraggan Louisenbairn. In the unforgiving desert, it was paradise.

Generally, Ichigo was the one who saw over their domain, while Grimmjow insisted on being at home with their sons whenever possible. He spent his fair share of time helping Ichigo, don't misunderstand, but he was fairly protective of their progeny and didn't like being away from them for very long.

Hollows who had children (and wanted to keep them), like Grimmjow, made very loving and doting parents. During the pregnancy, Ichigo had thought that Grimmjow would run off after giving birth. He wasn't very happy throughout and complained about it often and loudly. That all changed after six hours of labor. He claimed he just wanted to see the "two parasites who hijacked my body for nine months" and it was instant love. He ended up refusing to let them go, purring and cuddling and acting very 'motherly'. (No one dared say it to his face.) They brought out a softer, gentler side to the normally rough man that amused and relieved many a Hollow, Hybrid and Shinigami alike.

* * *

The house Ichigo and Grimmjow declared as their own wasn't actually a house. The huge center palace had been split in two, horizontally through the middle. It was so big, it didn't affect operations and with the children they had, they needed all the space they could get and it made sense for the King to live in the epicenter of his Kingdom. It was cordoned off from the public by automatic doors which only opened for a member of the family or "authorized personnel", the Commanders for instance and even then, only in an emergency.

Their house was full at the moment. Aside from Ichigo, himself and their sons, a select few others also lived with them. Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's sisters, were a given. They each had their own room down the hall from the master bedroom, and across from their nephews. Nel was also a part of their family. Her fraccion had sacrificed themselves to aid in the defeat of Szayel and Ichigo couldn't just leave her. Thanks to Orihime, the break in her mask had been healed. However, she hadn't returned to her adult form. She was just going to have to grow up. Fortunately, she was growing almost as quickly as a Human and so was older and more mature than her brothers. She was still known to lead them into trouble though.

Grimmjow had awoken later than usual this morning. He'd taken the chance to sleep in and unwind from all the stress his body was under. Pregnant for the second time, he'd been rather maternal lately- endlessly fussing over the cubs, and the quality of his nest. He figured Ichigo needed a little break from his hormonal demands. He'd finally gotten up when the smell of bacon struck his nose and the unborn cub threw a tantrum in displeasure- why wasn't that heavenly meat in it's belly yet?

He waddled- pregnant for four months, he was far enough along for his hips to have widened and affected his gait- into the kitchen to find Yuzu over the stove piling bacon, eggs, pancakes, and an assortment of fruit onto platters. Karin was playing a video game with Nel in front of the flat screen in the living room and Ichigo was wrest/tickle fighting with the twins on the couch behind them. He crossed his arms and allowed himself to smile lightly. There wasn't anywhere he'd rather be.

Noticing him, Yuzu greeted him over her shoulder, flipping Ichigo's Secret Recipe Pancakes on the stove. They were called that because nobody could weasel the récipe out of him. All he would say was that he'd been taught by Masaki how to make them this way and wouldn't tell anyone, ever. Until each of the children was grown and had a family of their own, at least. The unique yummy scent and the batter in the large glass bowl by the stove mean that Ichigo had started breakfast, but passed it off to his sister. Most likely, the terrible little duo had awoken and demanded his attention.

Said terrors were the next to realize he was there. They trampled over Ichigo and the couch to scrurry over and wrap his legs in their arms. Warmly, he mussled their hair, returning their mewls affectionately. Still quite short, they kissed their palms and reached up, standing on tip toes, to touch his expanding middle, expressing their love for the sibling they hadn't met yet. The reiatsu inside him riled a little for them and induced nausea in him. Urging them to go play, he shook his head, sighing. _'Hold yer horses in there. I'm goin', I'm goin'.'_

Ichigo caught him off guard with a passionate kiss, arms looping around him and, literally, sweeping him off his feet. They didn't break their liplock until Ichigo was setting him down in a chair at the bar on the island in the kitchen. Ichigo grinned, hugging him from behind, his hands roaming the pregnant belly, "Morning Sexy."

"Mornin'." He replied huskily. He wasn't feeling particularly frisky but he appreciated the lift. The chairs in the kitchen were tall bar stools and required some work getting into for those who weren't expecting. It was almost impossible to get up on one by himself now that he was showing and Ichigo didn't mind helping him up.

"Ugh! Keep it in the bedroom, would ya?" Karin interrupted. Despite her words, she was grinning when she gave him a cup of his favorite decaf coffee blend, patting his stomach as she returned to the living room. Yuzu had loaded a plate with a small mountain of food and placed it before him cheerfully. She then came around and hugged him, kissed the bump and dashed to the stove because the pancakes had flipped.

Ichigo's arms tightened around him momentarily before he also returned to the living room to play with their first litter. Nel ran up to him and only just managed to reign it in. Climbing the back of the chair, she grabbed the material of his shirt in her hands and kissed his neck, dropped, hit the ground and rushed back to pick up on the game she'd left off. "Good morning, Grimm!"

"Heh." He couldn't help preening some after all the attention. Digging into his meal, he watched his family relax, play, and honestly wished for the war to just end already. Surely, it would mean more days like this.

A/N: So here we go! The start of the pregnancy drabbles. _**Both pregnancies will be depicted here, NOT as attachments to my other works.**_ I love that you've added them to your alerts but _"A Blue Consort for Strawberry King"_ and _"Strawberry Seeds, Blue Flowers"_ are ONE SHOTS. There is just so little in the **IchiGrimm** category. Now, not all of them are going to be like this, all happy and light on the feels, but neither is pregnancy. Not that I've been pregnant. Most of my pregnancy info is gonna come from the internet so if I get something wrong, and you've been pregnant before PM me and I'll fix it, OK? I want to make this as accurate as possible considering that the pregnant one is, for the most part, male. Anyways, please review! See you all next time!

~Vehlika Clearskyes


	2. She Knows

A/N: Chapter 2. Nel's POV on Rukia's interactions with Ichigo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

She has a new family. Pesche and Dondochakka are gone.

Nel knows how things are supposed to be.

She has two big sisters now, two little brothers, two fathers, lots of friends. She knows that she'll get an even newer sibling soon. She knows that Isshin-silly is her grandpa now. She still has Bawabawa. She knows that she's going to be strong when she grows up- sometimes she has dreams about somebody called "Gamuza" and they're really nice to her. She knows that Ichi-tou-chan loves Grimm-papa and Grimm-papa loves Ichi-tou-chan.

The little snow lady is too pushy. Nel doesn't like her. Never has and never will. Rukia. She better watch her dainty little step.

Nel doesn't like how she antagonizes Ichi-tou-chan. Ichi-tou-chan has more important people to talk to! And they don't insult him! Granted, sometimes Grimm-papa yells nasty things but that's just how he is, or it's the baby making him crazy so it doesn't count. The black haired she-devil tries play fighting with Ichi-tou-chan like it's okay. IT. IS. NOT! Everybody knows that only families play together 'cause strangers might hurt you and make you feel bad. And she keeps doing it, even though Ichi-tou-chan knows better than to fall for her tricks!

Nel doesn't want a mommy. It would make everybody sad and their family would fall apart. Nel doesn't like watching her families _fall apart!_ Grimm-papa is harsh sometimes, but he's also warm and plays with her and lets her sleep in the big bed with him and Ichi-tou-chan when she's scared. Ichi-tou-chan is really busy most of the time but he always spends some time with Nel and plays whatever she wants for a little while. Nel is happy as can be with a daddy and a papa and that's all she has room for, parent wise.

Nel knows that Ichigo and Grimmjow get really lonely without each other. Takeo and Takeshi wouldn't exist if they weren't together. She wouldn't have two big sisters if they weren't together. The baby wouldn't be a baby if they weren't together. There wouldn't be so much laughter and love and happiness if they weren't together.

This Kuchiki Rukia better not cross the line more than she already has. Because Nel's learned that if you love someone, something, you protect it with everything you've got and even more than that. Nel loves her new family more than she's ever loved anything. To top it off, she's the big sister of two little brothers and a baby soon. Ichi-tou-chan says that big siblings come first to protect those who come after. Rukia is a threat to the happiness to those who've come after and nobody can make her believe otherwise.

Nel is going to be very strong. Plenty stronger than the snow woman. She was La Tres once! Her adopted parents are the King of Hueco Mundo and his mate, El Sexta. Ranks didn't mean the same back then, but Nel's growing up this time. She'll learn everything that being a protector, a big sister, a Kurosaki-Jaegerjaquez child means. She won't always play fair, she won't let herself be nice in battle.

Nel will be there, when Rukia tries to wiggle herself into Grimmjow's place in Ichigo's heart. Ichigo says that they're just friends but Nel sees the way she looks at him sometimes. Only Grimm-papa is allowed to look at Ichi-tou-chan that way. But Grimm-papa is busy making sure the baby is healthy and the boys are out of trouble so he can't always be there to defend his place.

So Nel lies in wait for the day she tries to wedge her way in. Intrude. Because Nel knows that Ichigo is incapable of loving anyone else quite like he loves Grimmjow. That Grimmjow is the center of their family's universe and without him, all of Hueco Mundo will collapse with Ichigo's grief. Nel is only looking out for her family. Rukia will never tear them apart, not while Nel exists.

Nel knows that she's doing that right thing.

A/N: Super short. I really like Nel being possessive of Ichigo, like in canon when she glared at Rukia and asked her what her relationship with Ichigo is. Personally, I strongly dislike, practically hate, IchiRuki. I'm not against friendship, but the pairing bothers me. The only straight relationship I like Ichigo in is IchiHime but it pales in comparison to my love of IchiGrimm. Anyway, I will occasionally write a drabble from another person's point of view, about Ichigo and Grimmjow's relationship and not just Ichigo and Grimmjow.

This is admittedly not my best work, but I like it as Nel is their only child without any actual blood relation to either of them, so her view is definitely going to differ from that of Takeo and Takeshi, as she sort feels left out.

As always, please review!

~Vehlika Clearskyes


	3. Papa's Gotta Look Good

A/N: Ichigo observes Grimmjow. Grimmjow is not the type to disappoint.

Time: During the second pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo was amused.

He chuckled lightly as he watched his lover spin before their full length mirror, appraising his reflection. Ichigo had seen this plenty of times in the past few years. Grimmjow was self conscious.

It wasn't as though he had self esteem issues, if anything, Grimmjow would be the first to tell you several things which made him appealing. In order of sexiness, no less.

Grimmjow believed in the saying "dressed to impress". He had his own unique style and certainly wasn't shy about showing off. Pregnancy hardly affected this belief.

Grimmjow was known as the mate of the King of Hueco Mundo. He was adamant that he look the part, even while, _especially __when,_ he was pregnant. He told Ichigo that it spoke unbelievable volumes to their subjects when Grimmjow was seen heavy with cubs. It told others that Ichigo was taken, had chosen _him_ to bear his offspring, saw _him_ as the most worthy of candidates. Ichigo didn't argue with him. Because he agreed and not because he was scared of being on the receiving end of Grimmjow's angry and hurt hormonal wrath. No, not at all.

Grimmjow had developed a penchant for kimonos lately. Ichigo smirked with the removal of a red and white komon while Grimmjow released it with a huff, tossing the garment to the floor and picking up another. Apparently, it didn't accentuate his belly the way he wanted. Ichigo couldn't care less. Grimmjow was far more sexy naked.

Nearing the end of eight months, Grimmjow was healthily "cub-heavy" as he put it_._ Ichigo was amazed that Grimmjow could walk. Although he supposed the tail helped him keep his balance.

Grimmjow insisted on being in his release form for the last trimester of this pregnancy, just like when he'd been carrying Takeo and Takeshi. His hair was long and unruly; build slender, hips rounder, his hands and feet remaining paws while arms and legs were unchanged. Without his bone armor, his claws were short, more like sharp nails, and his velvety fur gradually gave way to smooth Hierro. Ichigo also liked the new placement of his mask- he could see, touch, both of Grimmjow's cheeks, a feline way of showing affection. He almost burst out laughing when Grimmjow chattered, excitedly.

Ichigo admired his mate as he spun as rapidly as his belly allowed, eyes bright with satisfaction, chirping repeatedly in approval. Appeased at last-this had to be the thirtieth one-, Grimmjow turned fully, arms open, presenting himself for his lover. He donned a colorful white furisode with vibrant berries swirling around his long legs and sleeves. It was tied around his waist with a light blue obi. A confident smirk adorning his lips, he made a show of sauntering over to Ichigo.

His licked his lips, his tail coiling in the air, his hands diving into his blue locks and puffing up as though he wanted more volume that he already had, his belly wrapped snugly in the thick obi, the sashay of his paws on the wood floor giving the illusion of femininity.

Once within reach, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow closer, impatient with want. From the edge of the bed, Grimmjow's pregnant swell teased him. He gently kissed the clothed bump, beginning a trail up and up, steadily standing before Grimmjow. His lips travelled up his chest, his neck, and his jaw, ending with a lick along the other man's lips. Grimmjow purred, his soft hands hungrily exploring the expanse of muscle of Ichigo's bare chest, his tail naughtily rubbing against the hard erection no doubt desperate to get inside him from within the confines of Ichigo's black hakama pants. He replied to Ichigo's soft tongue with his own rough one, their lips meeting briefly before pulling away.

"I knew ya'd like this one." Grimmjow said confidently.

Ichigo responded by kissing and biting his neck, coercing the Arrancar to tilt his head back. Purring louder, Grimmjow abruptly pushed his mate away, chuckling devilishly. Ichigo fell back on the mattress, his lustful gaze and impressive arousal almost swaying Grimmjow's resolve. Smirking, sin incarnate, he left his king half dressed and disappointed, and began the journey to the festival awaiting them outside. Yuzu and Karin's birthday party simply couldn't wait anymore.

Grimmjow didn't really care what other people thought of his body, not since settling down. There was only one person he wanted to enthuse these days and he knew that there would be hell to pay for leaving his prey hanging like that. He didn't mind.

Ichigo was King of Hueco Mundo and Grimmjow was his mate. Ichigo may rule the masses, but they both knew who ruled the king.

He was Grimmjow. The King of Kings. That would never change.

A/N: Hope you like it! I thought about making it a lemon, but I settled with making it a teaser. Please review!

Courtesy of wikipedia:

_Furisode_ are the most formal kimono for unmarried women, with colorful patterns that cover the entire garment. The sleeves of furisode average between 39 and 42 inches (1,100 mm) in length.

Komon- Kimono with a small, repeated pattern throughout the garment. This style is more casual and may be worn around town, or dressed up with a formal obi for a restaurant.


	4. Loyalty

A/N: Starrk reflects on Ichigo.

Time: Post-Winter War to sometime first pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Starrk had his reasons for joining Kurosaki Ichigo.

After Aizen was defeated, he and Lilynette had nowhere to go. He had expected that they would be taken prisoner and executed, but then Ichigo came along with an alternative.

From what he recalled, the Shinigami were confused by Ichigo's proximity to them and utter lack of killing intent. The young man carried an injured Harribel in his arms, her fraccion similarly held by his friends- Rangiku, Izuru, and Shuuhei. He proposed that El Primera join him and his allies in Hueco Mundo. Harribel, though barely conscious, did her part to sway him, although there wasn't much swaying to do. Lilynette was hurt and the boy was making an effort to save his comrades for reasons he didn't understand at the time. He agreed to return to Las Noches, but didn't pledge alliance or anything of the sort.

Until later.

Lilynette, Harribel and her fraccion, and Grimmjow were all healed by Orihime Inoue. The girl was surprisingly firm in reprimanding them. More surprising was the number of swooning Numeros practically kneeling at her feet. It was when everyone had been healed and seen to that he learned of the human's defection.

The Vaizard spoke before each and every last Hollow, Shinigami, and being in between of their predicament. How Soul Society would betray them despite everything they'd done on their behalf. How he wanted to use Las Noches as a fortress to protect his nakama, and teach Soul Society several things about progress. How anyone who followed him would be treated equally, fairly, justly- things Aizen's had never promised or seen to.

He stood from the sidelines and observed, deciding for himself that the boy was sincere. He was surprised when Grimmjow stepped forward and declared,

"King."

Hollows needed a hierarchy to properly function. Outside Las Noches, evolution was the main factor. Within, it was power. Ichigo had power, but he wasn't mad with it or believe himself to be invincible. He just wanted his people to be safe. Starrk understood this.

For so long, he'd been alone. His reiatsu would suffocate and crush anyone he attempted to befriend. He was so lonely he split in two pieces. Still, even then they were lonely. Aizen had given him companions.

Not, _friends_ really, but comrades. People who he could stand beside and interact with who were not destroyed by his power. It felt so damn _good_.

The fact that Grimmjow was the very first to swear allegiance, should've been a clue about how that relationship would grow.

Things were busy for a while as everybody got into the rhythm of an Aizen free Las Noches. It was somehow easier to breathe in fact. In the beginning, their affair was an afterthought at best.

The way Ichigo looked at the blue haired man was different that it had been before, warmer, even downright flirting. Grimmjow was standoffish and brash, but Starrk actually caught him blushing under the intense golden-honey-and-chocolate gaze once. Then, Grimmjow got pregnant.

How? Simple.

Evolution. The types of Hollows one devours, affect the dominant soul's body. To his knowledge, Grimmjow was all male on the outside. It was his insides that proved female. He had a womb at least, probably ovaries, mammary glands too (he would see Grimmjow nurse his cubs several times), suggesting that Grimmjow consumed male and female Hollows almost equally over the years.

An unforeseen upside was the change in his own cub. It had never crossed his mind that Lilynette didn't have friends her own age-in a manner of speaking. Ichigo's sister, Karin, was both a rival and constant companion to his daughter/sister. Lilynette wasn't so cranky and let him sleep for extended periods of time, unperturbed. She could even be called…jubilant. While unexpected, he was grateful for it. She was happier than she'd been under Aizen and he much preferred her this way. She didn't like that he spent all day 'babysitting' in _Casa De Los Angelitos _though. She wasn't used to sharing him, and made it quite clear, often scaring the little ones away-they gained a bit of immunity every day- to monopolize him.

Ichigo made an active effort to be his friend. Sometimes, they go for a drink in a bar, or he and Lilynette would eat dinner with the growing Kurosaki-Jaegerjaquez clan, or they'd talk about nothing in particular as their respective children used them as pillows and mattresses. It eased his heart to know that Nel had a place where she could belong.

Presently, he watched his new king startle his mate by embracing him from behind, his hands locking around his swelling stomach. Grimmjow flushed and tried wiggling away, but seemed to realize who it was after a moment and stopped. He leaned back awkwardly into Ichigo, unsure, but his orange haired lover spun him in his arms, kissing his lips comfortingly.

All the changes to Las Noches were for the best, this he knew. Starrk felt more indebted to Ichigo than he ever had for Aizen and, honestly, he didn't give two shits. His child was happy, he was happy, they _belonged_. If that didn't deserve loyalty, he didn't know what did.

A/N: Please review! Anyone got ideas for a pairing? I'm giving this serious thought. Might even write a side fanfiction about it.


	5. Little Steps

A/N: Grimmjow is concerned about the cubs' development.

Time: Post first pregnancy- Takeo and Takeshi are 11 months old.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Grimmjow paced. His second born, Takeshi, was sleeping in his arms, occasionally kicking a little foot as he circled the living room couch. _Again_.

Takeo wasn't walking.

The older of the twins sat in the playpen babbling to an elephant plushy. He was the first to say actual words, but he had yet to walk and Grimmjow was worried. Takeshi could walk _and_ talk as of a month ago. But his brother? Couldn't even stand.

He hoped that their sire wouldn't notice.

"Come on, cub!" He hissed, voice low to avoid waking Takeshi. He honestly had fear for his little cub manifesting in his heart.

Hollow fathers rarely helped in raising offspring. When they did, they expected perfection; a child must prove it is worth the effort. Grimmjow knew Ichigo wasn't entirely a Hollow, half at best, but how much did his Hollow nature affect him? As absurd as it was, Grimmjow worried that Ichigo would kill Takeo.

If Takeo didn't start walking soon, Ichigo had every right- and the power- to do what he so wished with him. He could kill him, abandon him in the desert, and feed him to ravenous Hollows, anything if Takeo was a disappointment.

He'd been trying _so hard_ to get the little one walking. Grimmjow was ready to die for his cubs, yes, but he'd rather not if he could avoid it, but he _would_ die if Ichigo tried something against Takeo because Grimmjow would have to be dead first. Still, his mate and sire of his cubs was stronger than him. He spent most of his time away, dealing with the kingdom's affairs, but he always returned in the afternoon. He hadn't noticed yet, to Grimmjow's relief and trepidation.

Crouching beside the pen, he spoke again. "Just two steps, baby." Reaching a hand over and inside, he ran his fingers through feather soft hair the same shade as his own. "It ain't so hard. Ya gotta try."

Takeo paid him little attention.

Hearing the doors to the penthouse open, he scooped up his first born to hold alongside his twin. Silently, he sat down on the couch, crossing his legs, cubs wiggling towards one another, tails entwining.

Ichigo was the first to enter the living room. Nel followed, close on his heels. Yuzu and Karin were staying with Lilynette and Starrk for the next few days; he recalled something about a sleepover and cookies.

Nel greeted him with enthusiastic, silent waving. She learned what happened when you woke a sleeping baby and she had no interest in getting swats on her bottom. She scurried off to her room; presumably going to bed- it was late. Ichigo grinned at him, walking up to him and their brood and sitting next to him.

Shifting and moving together, they would lie down, facing each other, cubs between them. Takeo, more awake than sleep, pushed himself up to sit and extended his arms out to Ichigo. He obliged with a soft grin, "Hey, little guy."

"Da-da!" Takeo squealed, nuzzling into Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo grinned wider, laughing. "Yeah, I like you, too." He kissed the sky blue mop of hair just beneath his nose. Turning to Grimmjow, he asked, "He isn't walking yet I take it?"

Grimmjow stiffened, making a choked sound. Curling an arm protectively around the sleeping Takeshi and reaching out to wrap his hand around Takeo's belly, he avoided Ichigo's eyes. Damn it.

"Hey, now. Don't be like that." Ichigo admonished. "He's just a late bloomer." He pressed his forehead into their son's. "Aren't you?" He asked, playfully. The cub giggled.

Grimmjow gave him a critical look. "Late…bloomer?"

"Well, yeah, I mean just 'cause Takeshi's walking already doesn't mean he's got to."

Blinking, Grimmjow swallowed nervously. "Ya aren't mad? Then?"

Ichigo looked at his lover like he'd grown a second head. "Why would I be mad?"

Grimmjow avoided his gaze again.

"Is it…a Hollow thing?"

He nodded ever so slightly.

He sighed. "Grimmjow." Gently, he touched his lover's jaw mask, bringing his attention back to Ichigo.

Looking straight into Grimmjow's eyes, he spoke slowly. "This is perfectly normal. Babies can start walking as early as eight to nine months, _but_ can take up to two years to do it."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"If Takeo doesn't want to walk, don't worry." Ichigo maneuvered himself to kiss his anxious panther on his temple. "The twins are really smart, Grimm. He probably already knows how and just doesn't want to do it when we can see him. Karin was like that."

Blushing softly, Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to look away from Ichigo a third time. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was lost as Ichigo kissed him. Returning the gesture, he allowed himself to relax, proven wrong about his mate. Ichigo knew more about children, he knew that. And he knew that children, not just their own, adored his king. Grimmjow cursed himself for thinking of Ichigo as a Hollow, because he wasn't. He was a unique Vaizard, more Human than Shinigami or Hollow. Humans were tolerant of children in ways-most- Hollows didn't understand. He shouldn't have allowed his insecurities cloud his judgment.

Assured that their offspring were actually safest with Ichigo around, a weight lifted from his shoulders. Hearing their cubs attempt to purr- even they could tell that tension had drained from the room- he burst into a loud rumble mid-kiss. Ichigo broke away to laugh joyously before his kissing him again more fiercely.

'_Alright, cub.'_ Grimmjow said silently to Takeo. _'Just don't make me wait forever!'_


	6. Nesting

A/N: Grimmjow's nest. Ichigo's woes.

Time: First pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo should've been used to it by now. Really.

After coming to terms with the fact that Grimmjow was pregnant, Ichigo had prepared himself for all things becoming a father would entail. He'd literally made a list.

* * *

One: do not let old Goat-face influence you. No trying to punch, drop kick, smack, or otherwise hit impending offspring for any reason.

Two: support Grimmjow. Try to understand him, don't be a cause of stress, satisfy any and all cravings. Go to all appointments.

Three: inform the girls.

Four: build a nursery.

Five: keep Matsumoto and Mila Rose away from Grimmjow. Avoid cat fights at all costs.

Six: rebuild nursery. Previous attempt was not approved of.

Seven: Get baby stuff.

Eight: Get Harribel to stop giving us baby stuff.

Nine: Get more clothes. Grimmjow's not giving anything he's taken back.

* * *

It had been, what, five months now? So far, Ichigo had experienced mood swings, cravings, joy (on his part, his lover was going through a weepy phase), and kicking. Grimmjow couldn't have been more excited.

At first, he freaked. He yelled and screamed about something being _horribly, horribly_ wrong and had a minor panic attack when the first kicks happened. Ichigo held him until he wasn't gulping air and, after feeling it himself, calmly explained what was going on. Although, it felt a bit off- the speed at which kicks were happening. Going to the four _Regimiento's_ barracks, they got an immediate ultrasound. What they saw came as a surprise.

Twins. There were _two babies._ Previous ultrasounds had only revealed one. Sure, Grimmjow was big but they had thought it was because he'd never been pregnant before and his body was struggling with the changes. It was explained that one baby was usually blocking the other from view, and the strange rhythm of the kicks was them kicking at the same time. Grimmjow was unmoving for a full minute before he jumped from the bed and tackled Ichigo to the floor in an odd bout of elation.

Cubs were a rarity in Hueco Mundo- Grimmjow confessed to never having expected any of his own- and having the _one _was an enormous deal, so _two_ was unheard of. Hell, the Hollows had a party going within an hour of the news being delivered to the couple. Harribel may or may not have been close to tears. Starrk gave a smile and a lazy, "Congrats." Isshin cried freely, wailing to Masaki about being grandparents thrice over- counting Nel. Yuzu and Karin were appropriately excited, promising to babysit. Nel huffed as if she'd already known, bragging to everybody about it.

The Shinigami were equally congratulatory. Toshiro sighed even as he smiled, offering quality sake from Matsumoto's in office stash, more because he'd found it and wanted it gone, than he thought Ichigo might drink it. Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru and Ikkaku banded together and made a set of four bokken, two for each cub. Yachiru, with Nanao's help, planned a second baby shower- "stupid frilly girl party" in Grimmjow's opinion- which really only aimed to get her as many sweets as possible, once again depressed about her separation from Kenpachi. Ukitake gave loads of candy and little toys. Isane gave pamphlets about twins and would have delivered a lecture, but Dordoni made a sudden appearance and whisked her away in an amorous fashion. Rukia gave as many Chappy-related things she could buy, from stuffed animals to keychains, all of which Grimmjow tore up and destroyed in a foul mood.

The Vaizard offered advice rather than actual gifts. It was all pretty much the same thing,

"We'll train them." And that was the end of that.

Chad gave Ichigo a new guitar, Ishida made little outfits and Inoue gave teddy bears.

At the same time, it was also worrisome. If Soul Society found out, and they inevitably would, the babies could be used against them. After the initial celebration, everyone was extra vigilant, working twice as hard. In comparison, Ichigo's domestic problems were miniscule.

The nursery wasn't what one might expect. There was one changing table, but there were no cribs or rocking chairs. Instead, in the center of the room, was a circular mattress. Atop it, there was a pile of soft blankets and pillows. And every Shihakusho Ichigo owned. Grimmjow took them and added them to the lining of the nest before Ichigo could wash them. He supposed it had something to do with his scent being on them, and didn't fight when Grimmjow wrestled him free of clothing. The only issue was that he was running out of clothes to wear.

Grimmjow didn't give a damn. His nest was comfortable, colorful, and smelled heavily of his cub's sire. He took the clothing so everyone with a working nose would know whose mate and cubs inhabited the nest. It was only logical to ward off unwanted guests, and assimilate the little ones to his scent before meeting him.

Ichigo leaned on the door frame of the nursery, wearing only boxers at this point, watching Grimmjow drag Nel into the nest and disappear under blankets and pillows. Nel was limp, Grimmjow's teeth latched on the tough "scuff" Hierro all cubs had, on the back of her neck. He wore one of Ichigo's original white shitagi loosely with a pair of black cotton boxers. It was rather comical to watch and endearing at the same time. When the rustling of the cloth stopped, Ichigo tiptoed over and lifted the blanket he'd seen them crawl under.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and when they did all he could see was a large silhouette. Reaching a hand inside, cautious, he fumbled around a bit before someone else's hand made contact with his own. He was tugged upon and obeyed, joining the Arrancar in the warmth of the nest. Grimmjow was purring almost inaudibly, Nel falling asleep curled around his belly.

Ichigo felt around Grimmjow, frowned and began moving pillows around. He had to pull Nel away, much to Grimmjow's annoyance, and replaced her with the body pillow Grimmjow had ignored. He was complacent, but didn't want it there and so didn't help position it. Undeterred, Ichigo made sure it went between his legs, under his belly and under his head. Grabbing a smaller pillow, he placed it comfortably at Grimmjow's back. Satisfied, Ichigo put Nel where she had been before. The little ibex snuggled as close to Grimmjow as possible while using the pillow as a mattress for her tiny form.

Unhappy with the, albeit necessary, body pillow, Grimmjow growled at him when he tried to curl up behind him. So instead, Ichigo dropped to lie beside Grimmjow, his right side close enough to feel the pregnant man's body heat. Why he didn't like the pillow was a mystery, but Grimmjow was pregnant so all bets were off. Ichigo was just glad Grimmjow didn't kick him out of the nest; he was infatuated with the sky blue haired Hollow and preferred being in the same bed.

Grimmjow's anger wouldn't last, though, and by morning Ichigo would be wrapped protectively around him and Nel as the Espada purred and pushed back into his body, generally affectionate at the beginning of the day.

With an exhausted sigh, Ichigo shut his eyes, resting his tired head on a nearby pillow. Preparing to become a father may run him ragged but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Besides, he wasn't even doing all the work. So, he forgot about the clothes. He could always get more. But there was only one Grimmjow, and come hell or Soul Society, Ichigo would have his man.

A/N: Please review!

Courtesy of wikipedia-

Shitagi: "under clothing". The white robes beneath the black Kosode.


	7. The King Returns to the Castle

A/N: Ichigo and Grimmjow each learn a valuable lesson.

Time: Five months into Grimmjow's second pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo walked into the pent house with a sigh.

Running a hand through his hair, he slid Tensa Zangetsu into the zanpakto rack by the door. Passing through the living room, he willed open his Bankai kosode and threw it over the couch.

He'd been gone three days. Soul Society had attacked and he'd led Las Noches' forces against them. After successfully pushing them back, they marched straight off to the other spirit dimension and mounted a counter attack while the enemy was still recovering. As one might suspect, they were temporarily trapped by Kurotsuchi. A day and a half was spent in a stand still before Urahara came through and freed them.

It was night now, and the house was silent. Peeling off his sandals, he checked on the children. First, his sisters' rooms as they were the closest. Peering inside, he found them empty. Brows furrowing, he walked across the hall to find his sons' room equally devoid of little life forms. Nel wasn't in her room- between Yuzu and Karin's- either. Walking to the master bedroom, growing concerned, he also found Grimmjow missing. Oh! There was one place he'd almost forgotten look.

As it turned out, everyone was in the nursery. Yuzu, Karin, Nel, Takeo and Takeshi were all piled on top of each other in the blankets and pillows haphazardly. He stepped inside, intent on finding his mate beneath the children and comforters, and walked into a fist.

"Ga-mph!" Another hand shot out to muffle his cried of shock lest he walk the cubs. He almost fell on his ass from that! Already knowing whose hands they were, he wasn't surprised to see Grimmjow's less than pleased face.

Grimmjow glared at his lover. "Where in the seven hells have ya been?!" He angrily whispered. Pulling his hands away from Ichigo, they wrapped subconsciously around his pregnant stomach.

Ichigo rubbed his eye. "We got trapped in-" He began.

"Oh~ ya got _trapped_!" The expecting panther snarled. "Perfectly good excuse that one. Simple missions can never just be _simple_ with ya, can they? What were ya _doing_ over there?"

"We were trying to get back. I don't mean for these things to happen, Grimm." Ichigo replied, guiltily.

"Sure ya don't." Grimmjow sniffed, unconvinced. "How do I know ya weren't fuckin' around with the irritatin' rabbit slut while you were away?" Grimmjow accused.

"I would never do that!" Ichigo whispered, surprised. "Why would you-"

"'Why would you think that, Grimm?!'" The Espada mocked. Stepping closer to Ichigo and leaving a scarce inch between their faces, he continued. "We both know ya want to."

Ichigo reeled as though he'd smelled something foul. "What?" Taking a hold of Grimmjow's shoulder, he pulled his lover into the hallway, shutting the nursery door so they could speak normally. Thank goodness the rooms were soundproof once the doors closed.

Grimmjow hissed and flinched away from his touch. "Yer not dull like that, Ichigo. Ya know she wants ya! Every time she's around ya I can smell 'er get wet fer ya like the bitch's in heat! And I'm only getting fatter and swollen like a Gillian who's bitten off more than they can chew. And it's not like I'm woman! I don't got tits or pussy or a pretty little figure ya come parade all over. My personality ain't exactly peaches an' cream either! I spank the cubs an' I know ya don't like that shit, ya stupid-mph!"

Ichigo stopped Grimmjow's tirade the only way he knew how; with a kiss. Grimmjow growled and struck him in the chest with balled up fists, but Ichigo cupped his face softly-one hand on his cheek, the other on his jaw beneath the mask-, refusing to give in. After several long moments, Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to resist any more. Ichigo pulled away slowly, meeting Grimmjow's eyes. "I'm sorry for not making it back sooner, Grimmjow." Ichigo's hands gently massaged his skin. "I wish I'd been here to keep those ugly thoughts out of your head."

Grimmjow's gaze fell at that, his own hands clutching the white fabric of Ichigo's top. "…ya know I…didn't mean…"

"Shh." Ichigo pressed a finger to his lips. "I know. It's my fault for not being here."

"But," Grimmjow said, "I know ya can't help this kinda thing. I…I shouldn't of-"

"Grimm." Ichigo cut him off. "You're _pregnant._ I shouldn't be leaving you alone for anything. But there's Las Noches and the War and the responsibilities which come with being King. If I could, you know I'd practically be glued to your side." Ichigo kissed him again, briefly.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow sighed. "Yer to-" Grimmjow suddenly stiffened as the scent of blood finally registered to his nose. He stared at Ichigo's chest as a streak of red thickened against the fabric. "What?" Startled, he looked to Ichigo for answers.

"One of my wounds must've opened when y-" Ichigo stopped himself a little too late.

"When I was hitting ya." Grimmjow said simply. "Honestly, how do ya put up with me?" His hands ghosted over the crimson cloth, voice cracking.

"I don't _put up with you_." Ichigo admonished. "I lo-"

"Ya love me." One of Grimmjow's fingers pressed to Ichigo's lips. "I know- I just-! I just forget sometimes." He bowed his head in shame. "Ya may not like it…but I _know_ ya deserve better than me."

"Grimm…" Ichigo pulled his lover into an embrace. The swell of their developing daughter pressed into his abs, his lips rained kisses on his eyelids, cheek, mask, nose, chin and jaw, leaving one final searing kiss on his lips. His arms wove around and locked at the small of his back. Grimmjow's hands clutched at his hips, hurting and possessive.

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow's mind wouldn't be changed so easily about that. Only time would assuage those doubts, and he had time. Their relationship began as something casual, based primarily on sex and fighting. When push came to shove and Grimmjow got pregnant; Ichigo stuck by him, unintentionally falling in love. He was well aware at the time that his feelings were unrequited. Time was what got Grimmjow to love him in return, surely it would put an end to all the insecurities they had.

Still holding, Ichigo opened the nursery door. It glided about on its hinge silently, to reveal the sleeping children, undisturbed. "Look."

Grimmjow raised his head to set his eyes upon the sight. After a moment, he looked to Ichigo. "What?"

"Our family, Grimm." Ichigo replied. "My sisters and Nel are our daughters. See Takeo and Takeshi? Our sons. We _made_ that." Ichigo tightened his embrace. "We made _this_." His arms came around to hold the pregnant belly. "I don't want it with anyone else."

"…I…uh…" Grimmjow faltered, flushing.

"Come on." Ichigo swept Grimmjow into his arms and off his feet, carrying him into the room.

"The blood-"

"Already stopped."

Settling in behind the pile of cubs- properly at that, body pillow and all, Ichigo wrapped himself around Grimmjow, chest to back. Grimmjow purred weakly, falling asleep within seconds. Ichigo hummed, knowing that Grimmjow stayed up whenever he was gone, despite the health risk. He just couldn't rest easy. Ichigo swore that he'd try harder, spend more time at home.

Because he was in love. That's all the reason he needed. Besides, Toshiro can't get too mad if he shirks his duties a little. They've got a baby on the way, and that should take precedence. So it will. Especially if it makes Grimmjow happy. Ichigo does not like to disappoint.

A/N: Please review!


	8. Homonka

A/N: Grimmjow's thoughts on Ichigo's marks.

Time: Three and a half months into the first pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Grimmjow was going to kill that bitch.

How dare she _leave a mark_ on his mate?! Ichigo didn't get it and Grimmjow didn't expect him to.

A _mark_ is a sign of owner ship. Ichigo was covered in his marks. Any scars from their clashes during the Winter War were gone, healed by the Woman, but there were other marks.

Claw marks on his back, chest, arms, thighs- anywhere Grimmjow touches in passion. There are half moons on his shoulders and hands from his teeth during climax. At any given time there are bruises on his hips from being crushed between his legs. On the rare occasion they release their zanpakto, Ichigo is left with whip marks from Grimmjow's thrashing tail.

Ichigo _belongs_ to Grimmjow now. Hollows understand that and keep a respectful distance. As if it isn't bad enough the rabbit fanatic is constantly at ends with him for Ichigo's attention, that little captain bitch had to try and assassinate Ichigo. And that wasn't the worst part.

On his left cheek, there's a hideous thing. He hates it. _Homonka._ Grimmjow's learned that she wills it there, even after they've rescued Ichigo from Soul Society, with the intent of killing Ichigo the next time they meet. Grimmjow will kill her first. No one marks his things. Then the mark will be gone and there will be no dispute over who he belongs to.

* * *

Grimmjow's intent never fades, but vengeance does not come soon. He has cubs to raise and Las Noches to oversee alongside his mate, the King. It'll be years before Pantera clashes with Suzumebachi.

* * *

Ichigo lives with the Homonka for two hundred and twelve years, before one day, on the battle field, it disappears. Not because Soifon wants it to either.

He hears Grimmjow's triumphant roar from miles away.

He smiles.

A/N: Please review!


	9. Reason for Strength

A/N: I'm "fangirling" so hard over here. Anyway, I just had to write more after this manga chapter.

Time: Between pregnancies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

His feet dragged through the sand, exhausted. His legs weren't bending like they should and his grip on Pantera was loosening.

Grimmjow had pushed himself too hard. Again.

Ichigo had told him many times about his fight with Ulquiorra. How the once Cuatro had achieved a _second release_. _Segunda Etapa_ is what he called it. To make matters worse, Ichigo could manage a _Vasto Lorde_-type release of his own Hollow powers, leaving Grimmjow in his dust.

He didn't blame Ichigo for his own powers, his own strange rapid evolutions. It was himself he had something against.

Grimmjow was not weak. People still referred to him as "Sexta" from time to time, but he was nearing Ulquiorra's former level of strength after the last several years.

He trained relentlessly, for days at a time. He traveled far into the desert and trained in private so there were no distractions, no responsibilities, nothing but the need to grow stronger. He fought Hollows on occasion, but mostly trained alone. So far, he wasn't anywhere near finding another release.

* * *

Ichigo thought that it might be the Arrancar equivalent to Bankai; Resurrection was pretty much Shikai in comparison- it made sense when one thought about it. Aizen created the original Vaizard and Arrancar with a common goal in mind for both; beings with equal Shinigami and Hollow powers. But his experiments were flawed. Arrancar were more Shinigami than Hollow, like the Vaizard. Their powers were stored in a zanpakto, another being within the mind, releasing their power required a phrase, Hollows regained emotions, and Shinigami lost a little bit of themselves (while retaining their consciousness). Giving an Inner Hollow to Shinigami gave them a glimpse of what most Hollows had to deal with, only on a much larger scale.

After becoming an Arrancar, Grimmjow hadn't heard all those voices anymore. The only other person in his head was Pantera and he didn't talk much. During battle, Grimmjow fought based on his instincts. He knew his powers and his limitations and behaved accordingly- most of the time. He was still prone to poorly thought out fits of rage, though.

Urahara said that the Hyogyoku hadn't _given_ Shinigami or Hollow powers; it literally turned a part of the subject's soul into a Shinigami or Hollow. When this happened in Shinigami, creating the Vaizard, an Inner Hollow was born within them embodying the darkness inside them and essentially, breaking them. When this happened to Hollows, it healed the dominant soul. All the other souls within the Hollow were passed on to the Seireitei. The changes they made to the dominant's body- in Grimmjow's case, the ability to conceive, give birth to and nurse cubs- remained because it was the dominant's body at the end of the day- they held onto the soul in the hopes of gaining to for themselves. No longer being a conglomerate of souls, Arrancars became generally sane and rational souls while remaining Hollows. Some even gained attributes from their time as Humans. It was very faint, it gave him a headache to think about, but Grimmjow swore that his blue eyes and hair came from his mother.

* * *

It had been more than three years since he'd begun training to achieve his own Segunda Etapa. He had other things to do of course, but whenever he got the chance he left on a training excursion. He never left for more than three days- he had _cubs_- but he was always drained when he returned and spent an entire day recovering. It had never been quite this bad.

He'd pushed a little too hard this time. Staggering at this point, he body felt heavy from blood loss and the edges of his vision were turning dark. Las Noches was right there, not ten meters from the top of the dune he stood upon. The gates to the growing city opened and a series of blurs raced out to meet him.

His twin sons-to think he actually had _two_- tackled his legs. Making a choked sound, he began to fall backwards but was caught by a third blur. Reaching up with a tired hand, he greeted Ichigo with a kinder version of his usual predatory grins as his fingers curled into his orange hair. Ichigo sighed, a lazy grin of his own spreading over his face.

Their offspring did not take to being ignored, even momentarily, and mewled from attention, grabbing their clothes and pulling. Ichigo sent them a meaningful look and they stopped making noise, but they missed their papa. So they clamored on top of Grimmjow, despite the pained sounds he made and Ichigo's attempts to stop them, said attempts difficult as his arms held his lover.

With a sigh, Ichigo arose, family in his arms, and used Shunpo to reach the Fourth's barracks. Grimmjow was barely hanging on to consciousness but his arms had wrapped around Takeo and Takeshi despite the pain their weight must have been causing.

Grimmjow didn't want to grow stronger to challenge Ichigo as most might expect. He was reminded by the two little wonders in his arms, what he really sought strength for; to protect his children.

He couldn't afford to rely on Ichigo all the time. He wasn't naïve and they were openly at war with Soul Society. The day would come when Ichigo would be far away and the only one left to protect their sons was him.

Beyond his limit, Grimmjow closed his eyes to rest. Maybe not today, but he would reach Segunda Etapa in good time. For the children he'd never thought he'd ever get to have, he would-could- do anything.


	10. When the kittens are away

A/N: "Fangirling" too hard to deny you any longer. 'Tis lemon!

Time: Two months into the second pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Grimmjow's sensitive ears caught the hiss of the penthouse door just as he finished tying the strap. Putting the gloves on, he leaned over, his naked ass in the air. Things were going to get very hot very soon and he did not want to be ill prepared.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the house, tension draining from his body. It was evening now and after such a long day, he was relieved to be home.

The twins- both sets- and Nel were visiting Goat-face in the World of the Living. They were staying at the once Kurosaki Clinic, a guard detail watching them from afar at Ichigo's orders. As much as the sky of Las Noches might look like that of Earth, it just couldn't compare to the real thing and the cubs adored the Living World. Especially the park- he was going to get on Urahara to build one in the Hollow dimension complete with animals and jungle gyms- they'd love that.

It had been so long since he and Grimmjow had had any time to themselves without a cub in need of something- be it a service or attention. For the first time in over five months, he released his Bankai. Zangetsu returned to his Shikai state and Ichigo set him on the rack by the door. He walked into the living room while removing his Shihakusho; garments thrown haphazardously over the furniture. Bare of everything but his light blue boxers, he went through a series of luxurious stretches to soothe his tired muscles.

The war was at a lull for now and with the kids well protected, he and his lover could take a well deserved break.

Smelling something sweet coming from the kitchen, he made off in that direction. Once within, Ichigo took in the sight before him, jaw dropping.

There stood Grimmjow, adorning an orange apron and a pair of red oven mitts. Otherwise naked, he was reclining with his elbows on the counter, biting into a chocolate chip cookie. His deep voice purred, "Wan' somethin' ta eat, King?"

Ichigo boxers were becoming uncomfortably tight. Regaining his composure, he approached the other man and smirked. "You talkin' about dessert," Ichigo's arms wrapped around his devilish partner, pressing their bodies together as his hands cupped firm ass cheeks and their lips brushed, "or the main course?"

Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo ate the other half of his cookie. "Depends. Which do ya want first?"

Ichigo licked his lips, tasting chocolate, eyes glowing with a different kind of hunger. "You're going to make me choose?"

"Not if ya play yer cards right." Grimmjow teased.

In response, Ichigo grabbed his strong hips and ground their cocks together, drawing moans from both men. "How's this?"

"Ah… a nice start, but I know ya can…umh…do b-better." He said breathlessly as Ichigo thrust against him, their aching erections only separated by the orange apron.

"Challenge accepted." Ichigo whispered, before kissing him.

Their lips were dry, hot and slow, working to a rhythm only they knew. Their tongues tangled, tasting and twirling, but not fighting for dominance over one another- Ichigo did not consider Grimmjow his lesser and Grimmjow did not resent being the submissive. He was horny, and knowing what it was like on both sides of the equation, decided that the pleasure from being fucked was better than doing the fucking and so if Ichigo wanted the top then that was fine. Just as long as his own needs were attended to, and Ichigo _never _left him anything but _completely_ satisfied.

Grimmjow's shook off the over mitts and grabbed at Ichigo's chest, tweaking his left nipple and scratching down from his pectorals to his abs.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow teased the base of his member and then took a firm hold of his cock, _squeezed_, and pumped slowly. Ichigo's hands slid down and pulled at the tender flesh of his inner thighs, his index fingers circling a familiar hot entrance. Grimmjow was wet with arousal- pregnancy bringing out feminine traits which he lacked otherwise- and broke their lip lock to gasp as Ichigo slipped his right middle finger inside.

Grimmjow hips rocked into Ichigo's palm as he brought his left hand to lift the apron. Grimmjow's cock was just as hard as his own, nearly as long, almost as wide, and drooling pre-cum. He swiped some of the clear fluid off the tip and smeared it across the blue haired man's lips. Through sultry, smoking eyes, Grimmjow licked his own lips clean, pupils dilating.

Ichigo suddenly felt kinky. He spotted a bowl in his peripheral vision and gave it a wistful glance. Recognizing the mixture it held, he grinned at Grimmjow and separated their bodies, to the dismay of their cocks in particular. He spun his lover around, the panther bending over the counter, resting his forearms on the granite, and giving Ichigo a smoldering look over his shoulder.

Ichigo hastily opened a drawer and retrieved the turkey baster. Mischievously, he was quick to fill it with the contents of the bowl and dropped to his knees behind his lover, Grimmjow's ass bared for him to see. With his right hand, he spread him open and with the other hand, guided the baster exactly where he wanted it. Without warning, he plunged it inside.

Grimmjow whined, tensing for a moment and moaned as Ichigo rolled it a bit, stretching him. He shuddered as foreign wetness made itself known inside him, cold and thin.

Ichigo emptied the baster and removed it cautiously before throwing it aside. Sitting his hands on his lover's ass, he used his thumbs to keep the firm cheeks parted. His testes threatened to cum by just looking. Chocolate cake mix trailed out of Grimmjow and Ichigo watched in fascination as it began to run down his muscular thighs. Unable to resist, Ichigo leaned forward and lapped at the emerging chocolate.

Grimmjow shuddered-Ichigo's tongue was warm and the chocolate cold. He whimpered as he felt the warm muscle enter him, licking frantically, tasting his natural slick along with the sweet confection. He squirmed, wanting it _deeper, _moaning helplessly all the while. He groaned as Ichigo's hands massaged his rear, his whole body beginning to tremble. His member rubbed against his apron, making a prominent dark spot on the cotton.

Ichigo almost enjoyed the chocolate more than Grimmjow's moans and whimpers. He pulled back to replace his tongue with two fingers and stroked, stretched, pushed, thrust, coating his fingers in the wet mess. He found his lover's prostate with ease and struck it mercilessly. Grimmjow tilted his head back, moaning wantonly, bucking into his hands with earnest.

"Hah-nhg! Just…just take me…a-already!" Grimmjow demanded shakily.

Ichigo might have denied him had he been in the mood, but his own cock was twitching, his own pre-cum dripping from the tip, sack taught, and his whole length _pulsing_. So, he arose from the cold floor, positioning their bodies just right, and in one smooth thrust, buried his girth inside his lover.

"Ichi!-go…" Grimmjow panted. Ichigo was long and wide and hot and _so hard_. His tensed as he grew accustomed, and sighed when his body relaxed around the invading cock.

"Damn-ah! Grimm…" Ichigo moaned. The walls smothering his member were unbearably hot, tight and slick. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's waist. His right hand grasping his lover's member, trapping it within the apron, and his left pressing against the wholeness of his belly, prodding the subtle round of muscle beneath his abs.

They fit wonderfully; Ichigo hips against Grimmjow's buttocks, chest to back, just as emotionally entwined as they were physically. It wasn't about getting off on each other- it hadn't been for a long time. It wasn't meaningless fucking, no matter how rough or vulgar it might get. It was passion- whispers rolling hot over flesh; dry fingers and lips and sensitive skin; looking straight into one another's eyes during climax; getting so lost in bliss; coming as close to melding into one person as possible; love making.

Together they build a rhythm- slow yet strong. Ichigo gently withdrawing and gliding back in, Grimmjow pushing back into each thrust, they're moaning in unison and they sway, growing reacquainted with their bodies. The lull is broken when Grimmjow's prostate is touched and he screams, shivering. Suddenly, Ichigo's hands are on his hip bones as he pistons in and out just the way Grimmjow loves it. Grimmjow's legs spread wider, he guides his left hand to his own length where Ichigo's hand is pumping and twisting and covers it with his own.

Grimmjow's cries and Ichigo's moans echo through the kitchen, through the house, but for once they don't have to hole up in their room or a private little corner in Las Noches. It's just them for the first time in a long time and they don't hold back.

"God da-Ah!-mn…Ichi…" Grimmjow gasped. He was flushed with pleasure, saliva trailing from the corners of his mouth. He couldn't take much more. Everything was twitching; there was _chocolate_ running down his thighs, coating his passage and Ichigo's cock; his own cock burned at the base, and Ichigo's masterful hands flicked and teased his nipples. He came with a loud cry; flush deepening in embarrassment- having a wet orgasm. Not only did his seed spill into the apron, but as his entrance tightened around his mate, he splashed Ichigo's abdomen with clear and murky brown slick, ejaculate and chocolate, respectively.

Ichigo roared as Grimmjow climaxed, setting off his own release. With a final thrust, he seated himself as deeply inside as he could, cumming powerfully. As Grimmjow's bodily juices wet his groin, he grit his teeth as his cock vainly tried to cum again so soon.

Grimmjow's legs gave out, and Ichigo just managed to catch him about his waist. They slid to their knees struggling to catch their breaths but they didn't remain still for long. He grinned as Grimmjow gave him that predatory Cheshire cat-like grin and pulled him up- waiting a second as they regained their equilibrium- into the living room.

One round wasn't enough for him either. Ichigo made a mental note to sanitize everything before the _innocent, innocent_, children came home.

The house was theirs for the night, and this was Grimmjow after all.

He chuckled. They really needed to get time alone more often.

A/N: First lemon in this fanfic! WOOT! I know I didn't really mention the pregnancy, but it's pretty early along so it's not much of a concern right now*wink*. Anyways, please review!


	11. Daddy's home

A/N: The little twins want to sleep with Tou-chan and Papa.

Time: 6 months into the second pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

"Takeshi!" Takeo called to his twin from his bed.

"Huh? Wha?" He fraternal, nearly identical, brother slurred, buried in his blankets. "Is it mornin'?"

"No." Takeo replied. His voice grew excited. "But I think Tou-chan's home!"

That was enough to fully awaken Takeshi. Sharing a glance, they bolted out of their beds, and opened their door to glance down the hall. They heard Papa mention kicking and then they heard what they'd been waiting for.

"It doesn't hurt, does it? Isane said-"

They gasped, ears perking.

"I know what she said! I was there!"

"Hey, hey, don't get mad, okay? Remember your blood pressure."

The rest of the conversation between their parents was lost on them as they scrambled into the hall and down to their parent's room. Just outside the doorway, they peered within.

The door was open so that meant it was alright to go inside. However, Papa had been moody lately and scared the hell out of Takeo the other day when he ran in to ask if they could have ice cream. He was still a little cautious.

Their Tou-chan was really there! It hadn't just been their imagination! Tou-chan was really busy lately because Soul Society kept attacking them and he was fighting with Uncle Starrk and Aunt Harribel and everybody else to keep the Bad Shinigami out. When he came back, it was usually at night so they barely got to see him.

Trembling with excitement, all sleepiness temporarily gone, Takeshi released a mew. The sound brought their parent's attention to them. Papa's electric blue eyes lost their sharp edge, glowing with affection, and Tou-chan's tired gaze became alert and warm.

The boys broke the silence together. "Tou-chan?"

"Hey." Ichigo dropped into a crouch from where he'd been standing next to Grimmjow on the bed. He waved them in, "Come here."

Takeshi raced in without delay, jumping into Ichigo's arms with a delighted chirp. In contrast, Takeo walked in slowly, eyes flickering from Grimmjow to Ichigo in rapid succession. Grimmjow's smile fell at that, well aware of the reason why.

* * *

Grimmjow growled angrily. He wasn't in a good mood.

It wasn't his fault, the baby had his hormones going haywire and he'd been feeling rather agitated all day.

His back, feet, and belly hurt. He had aches in places he couldn't reach and Ichigo wasn't home yet.

He'd planned on walking around Las Noches, but everyone was just adding to his anger and he'd decided to return early. Now he had energy to burn but nowhere to burn it.

Taking a deep breath, he tried thinking of something to do to get some exercise and put him in a better mood. He was at his wits end by noon and the slightest thing made him lose his temper.

He hadn't meant to snap at Takeo.

For god's sakes, the cub just wanted ice cream! It was a simple question, asking politely- if in haste. His one mistake had been to interrupt Grimmjow's train of thought.

Grimmjow spun and roared at him, grabbing him behind the neck and yelling at him for things which weren't Takeo's fault and he probably didn't understand.

He would've kept going for quite some time if he hadn't heard it. His nose catching the scent half a second later.

Takeo's ears pressed flat against his head in distress and alarm as he lost control of his bladder. His eyes were wide with traces of fear and humiliation, and drifted down for a moment before darting to look away, ashamed. His urine trickled down his legs, staining and dripping from his pants to form a puddle at the floor. His tail curled between his legs, becoming wet. He subconsciously brought his knees inwards, trembling as he suddenly got the urge to cry.

Grimmjow's mouth fell open in shock at the sight, and his rage was washed away as he was struck by guilt. "T-tak-…baby…" His hold loosened and Takeo took off, his whimper paralyzing Grimmjow. "W-wait, cub!" His eyes followed his first born. He took a step forward, reaching out a hand, and stopped as his foot grew moist. He eyes became glued to the urine stained spot. "…damn it…!"

Later…

Grimmjow gently knocked on the boy's room door with his right hand. In his left, he held a bowl full of Takeo's favorite flavor of ice cream, Rocky Road. Receiving no answer, he pushed it all the way open. Takeshi was in Takeo's bed. He was easily visible, his brother was not. But that suspicious lump in the covers might be a good place to check.

Walking over, he sat down, placing the bowl on the nearby night stand. He spoke softly, "Takeo?" He felt along the little mass and put a hand over what had to be his son's back. "Ya sleepin'?" No answer. "Earlier, I didn't mean the things I said." He began moving his hand in circles. "I didn't mean ta get mad at ya. I'm not-ya were…" He sighed. "Uh…what I mean is- the baby is-… Yer Tou-chan's better with words." He admitted. "Look, Takeo, baby, it's not yer fault. Ya didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have blown my top like that at ya. Okay?" He squeezed a small shoulder. His gaze moved to the bowl. "Ya weren't at dinner, so ya didn't get yer dessert. Ya wanna come out and eat it with me?" He asked hopefully. No answer. Feeling a little crestfallen, he gave. "Well, I'll leave it there for ya."

Leaning over, he kissed where the cub's head was, covered in blankets, doing the same for Takeshi.

He retreated to his and Ichigo's room, sparing a final glance back at their cubs before turning away, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

Grimmjow pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Takeo was an arm's reach away, tail curled around his legs, uncertain. As excited as he was about Ichigo being home, he was still skittish about Grimmjow.

Ichigo, watching from over Takeshi's head, gently pushed Takeo over. He resisted his father, but tentatively stepped over to Grimmjow anyway.

Grimmjow scooped him up into his arms, pulling him close. In his lap, Takeo let himself rest against his Papa's strong body as one of his big hands massaged his head and he began to hum.

It was a simple sound, rising and falling in an easy rhythm, smooth and deep and comforting. He closed his eyes and subconsciously wrapped his tail around Grimmjow's forearm. His small hands pressed flat against the round of his would-be little sister, and as though receiving her cue, she began to kick.

He gasped audibly, much to his parent's amusement, and called his twin over. Takeshi meowed in annoyance- he was rather enjoying being held and tickled by Tou-chan and didn't want to move- but Ichigo sat beside Grimmjow, releasing him- to his dismay- and draping his right arm over his mate's shoulders. Conceding defeat, he wiggled over, placing both of his hands on the pregnant swell to feel for himself. The kicks were very light, but, unbeknownst to anyone, they were purposeful.

The infant inside knew these people, whoever they were, and wanted to play, even if she didn't know what play was. The Big Presence-With-Her-Always and the Bigger Presence-With-Her-Sometimes were nearby, keeping her safe, and peaceful, and tired, and happy. The Same-But-Different Presences were little and lots of energy and _really_ close for a change. She responded the only way she understood how, being so small and new and naïve and not-born-yet.

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's unmasked cheek as their sons made it a game to see who would touch were she'd kick next. His mate grinned, tired from the long day and at ease now that their cub didn't fear him anymore. Ichigo lifted him up, cubs in lap and all, and moved him over to the middle of their bed. The boys paying no mind as their sire placed pillows underneath and around their Papa as was necessary. The blue haired man appreciated it, pulling him down to lick at his chin- a sign of reverence to his mate and King and father of his cubs. Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright, alright, off with you now." Ichigo waved them to the door. "It's way past bedtime."

"But Tou-chan!" They protested.

"I'll-"

"Ichigo."

The three males looked at the owner of the voice.

"Just let 'em stay. I'm not the only one who misses ya." Grimmjow said, running his hands through Ichigo's hair.

His eyes became a little guilty at that, turning to their sons.

The twins looked sheepish and more than a little hopeful. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to deny them, especially with the huge blue eyes and twitching, fluffy ears, and these were their babies damn it. He hadn't been the best father lately and he knew it.

So together, the four of them cuddled up; a twin on either side of Grimmjow, resting their heads on his growing belly, Ichigo next to them, an arm extended under Grimmjow while the other held a blanket over their forms, the fingers of his left hand on Takeo's shoulder.

Grimmjow purred loudly, soon joined by the boys, and continued his loving rumble until they were well and asleep. Ichigo murmured by his ear.

"I love you."

"I love ya, too. Now, shut the fuck up and go to sleep, _King._" He exhaled jokingly.

"As you wish _oh-dearly-beloved_." Ichigo teased in return.

The two men soon joined their offspring in the realm of sleep.

* * *

_**Ichigo's Inner World**_

"Zangetsu~!" Horimono whined.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Just _one!_"

"No."

"But Ichigo's got six of them! Why can't I have the one little cub?!"

"Technically, they are your cubs as well."

"But I don't get to play with 'em-"

"They are not toys."

"-or watch 'em do stuff-"

"They are not a television program you can control to your liking."

"-or hold 'em or anything!"

"That is your own fault."

"…"

"You allowed your Hollow instincts to take over Ichigo's body at a time when the twins could be caught in the crossfire. You are lucky that Ichigo has not sealed you away forever. At least you can see them through Ichigo's eyes."

"…"

"…"

"…still want one." He grumbled.

Zangetsu sighed. Turning away, he paused for a moment and left Horimono with this, "Then speak with Pantera." And he was gone.

Horimono didn't spend too much time dwelling on it. Now, how to communicate to the zanpakto?

"I refuse."

He spun and was confronted by the panther he sought.

He was about the size of a Living World tiger, most of his body covered in white armor with light blue patterns* with the exception of his black paws, tail and muzzle. His claws, while retracted, were visible between his toes and gleamed in the light of the sun of Ichigo's Inner World. His eyes were electric cobalt, pupil's slits, long tail whipping behind him in agitation.

Horimono didn't miss a beat. "Why?" His watery voice asked. "Ain't I good enough?"

The large feline snorted. "You lack what I find so appealing about Ichigo-master-mate. I couldn't tell you what it is, as there isn't a name for it, but whatever it is, he has it and you do not. Besides, what want do I have for cubs from you? Grimmjow and I are one and the same yet separate. His cubs are my cubs. Their zanpakto are essentially my and Zangetsu-san's offspring. What have I-"

"Yours and the old man's?" Horimono startled.

"I believe I just said that."

Horimono was still and then roared in fury, ripping his mask on. "**Shitty zanpakto!**" He drew his blade. "**This is why isn't it! You already got 'im for yourself! When I catch you I'm gonna-!**"

Ichigo's voice boomed from above.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

Pantera stalked off, vanishing in smoke from the Inner World, chuckling in amusement. Ah, yes. There was definitely something about that young man.

And his zanpakto wasn't bad in the sack, either.

A/N: Bet ya didn't see Zangetsu/Pantera coming did you? Sorta just happened, and I like it. Please review!

* : To clarify, the patterns are "panther" or "leopard" spots. And yes, I know they are practically the same thing, just in different colors.


	12. Aches and Pains

A/N: Grimmjow's feet hurt and Ichigo does something about it.

Time: Nine months into the first pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Grimmjow cursed Ichigo's perceptiveness. And his stubbornness.

"Grimm-"

"No."

"Just let me-"

"No!"

"Let me look at your feet, damn it!"

"I said no!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo danced around the living room coffee table. Their arms were out as they tried to catch or avoid the other. Yuzu, Karin and Nel watched from hallway; worried, amused, and doe-eyed, respectively. This far along, it shouldn't have surprised any of them anymore.

Grimmjow growled, his long black tail lashed behind him, smacking the couch and making a dull thud with each strike. His belly was large and rotund with their cubs. His clothes consisted of soft white hakama pants with the black obi tied beneath the bulge, and a knee length lavender maternity shirt (It was _not_ a dress!). His day had been going pretty well, but his mate was beginning to piss him off. His feet weren't _that_ bad! So they ached a little. And he was having trouble standing or walking for longer than a few minutes. He was not weak. _He was fine._

Ichigo had noticed that Grimmjow was having difficulty walking lately, expected it really, but wanted to check. At first he'd just wanted to see how bad it was, but Grimmjow wouldn't let him see up close. The only option left was to force him and he wouldn't manage unless he caught him- not an easy feat. Grimmjow wasn't known to make things easy.

The "chase" if one could say that with a straight face, lasted only for a few minutes longer. Ichigo, impatient, Shunpo-ed to Grimmjow and swept him into his arms. Grimmjow snarled but Ichigo bit him harshly in the furry ear and he gasped, faint tears building in his eyes at the intense pain. He pulled back from Ichigo, glaring as he cupped his poor ear, tail curling around his belly beneath his shirt. Ichigo smiled and kissed his unmasked cheek in apology- it was the only way to get through to Grimmjow sometimes- but Grimmjow hissed at him, put off.

Ichigo sat them down on the couch, setting Grimmjow down so his legs were in Ichigo's lap. Grimmjow huffed and turned to the girls, who were laughing. "Go 'way, brats!"

Startled, they ran off to hide in Grimmjow's nest to hide within and annoy him about it later, knowing that he wouldn't make them leave out of instinct to provide for cubs. Their giggles echoed in the hallway. Grimmjow flushed.

Ichigo chuckled a little, and really struggled to stop as Grimmjow downright pouted at him. Calming, he returned to the task at hand.

The sight before him wasn't what he was used to. His pregnant lover's beast like feet were swollen with fluid. Carefully, he lifted one foot into the air by the, thankfully, un-swollen ankle and confirmed his suspicions. "You're getting edema."

Grimmjow blinked. "Edema?"

"It happens often in pregnant people. The feet swell because of water retention and the improper blood flow to the feet during pregnancy."

Grimmjow shifted a bit. "Is it bad?"

"Not unless you get a blood clot. The risk rises if you have edema, and that will cause a part of your leg to swell, not just your foot. But you have pretty good blood pressure and we've really stuck to your diet so the risk wasn't too high before anyway. Still, you shouldn't be walking so much!" Ichigo said the last part a little louder.

"I ain't some invalid! I wanna go and do things!" Grimmjow spat.

"Isane said you're to be on _bed-rest_ not _house ar__**rest. **_You can't just _up and go_, anymore. You know that." Ichigo said pointedly.

"I do, I do, shut up! It's just borin' in the nest, and the cubs ain't outta me yet." Grimmjow whined. "Why haven't I gone into labor?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It's normal to be a little late. You could be fourteen days late at the most. I think after that a cesarean section is what's done." Ichigo would not be deterred and turned his body to an angle facing Grimmjow. On the left foot- the one he still held- he weaved fingers through toes and pulled on them until he heard pops from each digit.

Grimmjow gasped as some pressure was relieved from his hind paw and flexed, experimentally. Ichigo repeated the process on the other paw and Grimmjow sighed, happily. Maybe he'd like this.

Ichigo used his thumbs to massage between furry toes, trying to find the right pressure points. He rolled and pulled on Grimmjow's feet, helping with circulation and relieving his lover of some pain at the same time. Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo touched _just _the right place on a pad.

Like? Nah, Grimmjow loved it.

And Ichigo knew it. The tent in his lover's pants was only part of the reason he didn't stop. The purring was a perk. The genuine smile sent his way; that was the real treat. Grimmjow even threw his head back at a particularly good rub over a tendon.

'_I should do this more often.' _Ichigo thought. He smiled right back.

A/N: Short, I know. Please review!


	13. Labor

Time: The end of the first pregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

The day Grimmjow went into labor was like any other day.

Ichigo had left his duties to Toshiro and Starrk for the last week, refusing to have Grimmjow out of his sight when he was due any moment.

Grimmjow had been in a friendlier mood, if anxious, for several days- he hadn't even growled at anyone! In order to keep the worried panther in bed, Ichigo had curled up in the nest with him. Mostly, they slept, with the occasional romp, and mild conversation.

Ichigo felt like he'd explode in anticipation and fear. Would they like him? Look like him? Would they be Hollows or Shinigami or Vaizard or something in between? It was all suddenly upon them, him, and he wasn't prepared but he _was_ and he had to fight the urge to fidget. A lot.

Grimmjow was outwardly calm, but inside he was a nervous wreck. He fretted about how late he was and why the cubs hadn't decided to, well, _leave._ He wanted to be his normal self again! He wanted his good, strong body back! He didn't want to be run by cubs anymore! He didn't want to be helpless and have to rely on others. He didn't want to be a babysitter. He didn't want _babies._ Sure, it was a big deal- to have a cub at all was a miracle- but he never intended to be a parent. He hadn't expected to be the submissive in the relationship- had _never_ been the submissive in a relationship prior- and so didn't know he could conceive. Just his shit luck, that's what it was. He wanted his freedom, his life, back. Once he had the cubs, they would be Kurosaki's problem and he could get on with his existence as it had been previously. Although, he _did_ enjoy the constant sex- that was certainly a plus. He could continue to be Kurosaki's consort, but he didn't have to rear the cubs, right?

It was nine days past the predicted due date that they finally decided it was time.

Ichigo awoke to a wet sensation. He sat up in the nest, throwing blankets above him aside, and felt around himself. The sheets and clothing were sticky and slightly warm from the strange moisture. With a growing sense of trepidation, he turned to where Grimmjow should have been to find the nest empty. Freaking out, he tore out of the bed and landed on the carpeted floor in a crouch.

"Grimmjow?" He called. Standing, he raced to the door and pushed the dimmer switch- sometimes Grimmjow was sensitive to light- all the way up. On the floor on Grimmjow's side of the nest, there was a puddle of fluid. A long dark trail led into the hallway and to the right. Heart in his throat, he followed the trail out and into the master bedroom. He stiffened just outside the door when he heard his lover yell.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

A half a second later, he had the door open with such force the doorknob embedded in the wall. Grimmjow was curled up on the floor by their- Ichigo's mostly (Grimmjow refused to sleep there unless they were having sex) - bed, arms and hands pulling at the cover sheet, ears pressed flat against his head, tail quivering and twitching unsure how to move, legs tucked close to his body, breathing heavily. Ichigo's knees thudded dully on the wood floor as he dropped beside Grimmjow. "Are you," Ichigo took a deep breath, shaking hand touching a tense leg, "…are you in l-labor?"

Grimmjow's forehead pressed into the mattress, and his whole body tensed as a contraction hit. He fought the need to make a sound, but whimpered as his inner muscles fluttered unfamiliarly. It felt like he was on fire and ripping apart and his belly rippled and he couldn't- he couldn't-

"I…It's that or I'm dying." He managed. His voice was weak and unsure. "What's-" He turned to Ichigo, blue eyes actually _fearful_. "What's hap-happening to me?"

Ichigo pushed his own fear down, his hands gently taking a hold of Grimmjow's face to assure him. "The babies are coming." Grimmjow's eyes widened. Even if he knew that, he was too shocked and in too much pain to fully understand what it meant. "It's okay, it's okay. We'll get through this together, alright?" When Grimmjow's eyes began to dart around the room like a cornered animal looking for an escape, Ichigo shook him lightly. "Grimmjow!" The man looked at him, startled and afraid. "_Together. _Alright?" Ichigo looked his lover straight in the eye, trying to fake as much confidence as he could to hide his own sudden unpreparedness. Grimmjow flushed and nodded slightly.

Ichigo carefully picked him up bridal style, swallowing when he felt the warmth of fluid on Grimmjow's legs. Ichigo was just setting Grimmjow on the bed when another contraction hit. "AAARHH! Shit!" Grimmjow arms wrapped around his belly and he arched forward, spreading his legs in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure between his hips.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin's voice entered to room.

Turning, he saw both his sisters and Nel standing just outside the doorway. In a strike of clarity, he ordered, "Get Isane! Tell her it's time!"

Three sets of eyes widened- Nel was scared more than anything- and Karin half-turned half-nodded and tore down the hallway. Yuzu remained holding Nel's hand in surprise but became serious few moments later. "What should I do, Onii-san?"

"Go…go to Harribel and wait there."

"But-!"

"I know you just want to help, but Isane is coming and I need you to keep Nel calm, okay?" He didn't want to tell them they would just be in the way.

Yuzu took a moment to observe Nel and sure enough, the little ibex was on the edge of a minor freak out, somehow mid-motion yet still. Picking her up, Yuzu nodded reluctantly, and followed Karin's lead.

"Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow gasped. "Kurosa-…Ichigo…"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow his hand, and let the other squeeze, but felt like it wasn't nearly enough to be of any help. So instead, he positioned himself behind Grimmjow, letting the struggling Arrancar lean against him and take hold of the both his hands. They remained like that until the next contraction, which was also about the time Isane and her fourth _Regimiento _members arrived.

"You bastard!" Grimmjow turned his head to glare at Ichigo, though his eyes were clouded with pain. "This is your-! FUCKING FAULT!"

"Kurosaki-ou!"

"Totally my fault, sorry, Grimmjow. Isane-san!"As Grimmjow panted, Ichigo relayed everything as he knew it had happened to the medical team. "The contractions are about a minute apart."

Isane nodded and ordered her men to the various things they had been training to do. Ichigo didn't pay much attention to them, they weren't the people of importance; Grimmjow and the cubs were. His lover cried out at the next contraction, body convulsing in agony as his muscles forcibly opened the birth canal. Ichigo offered words of comfort into his ear, Grimmjow's tail winding around his torso in response, his trembling form seeking the strength of his mate.

Ichigo whispered encouragement and praise through the next several contractions, distracting Grimmjow from Isane and her men as they stripped the pregnant man bare from the waist down; covered his thighs with a sheet, positioned towels under and around his hips and Isane set up between his legs.

Grimmjow, however, immediately noticed when cold gloved hands touched his inner thighs. "HEY! What the fuck are ya doin'?!" He grew tense as pain struck him again. His breathing quickened in panic and only Ichigo's hands tightening against his own kept him calm.

Isane set him an apologetic look, but she was also firm and unwavering as she said, "I have to feel how dilated you are, Grimmjow-san."

Grimmjow choked. "Di-dilated?! Why?"

"So I can tell you when it is time to push."

"P-push?!" Grimmjow voice cracked. "Ain't they just-just gonna….AAAAHH!" Grimmjow whimpered, turning into Ichigo's neck to bury the sound. "Don't cubs just…crawl out by themselves?" At Ichigo's incredulous look, he flushed. "My part's done, ain't it?"

Isane shook her head, feeling a little sorry for the Arrancar- _man_- who probably never imagined this situation, even after becoming pregnant. She shook her head, no. "Not quite yet, I'm afraid. The little ones will do their part on entering the world, but they still need your help. If you were a woman, we would have to wait until you were ten centi-"

"DAMN IT, ICHIGO!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"-meters, but since you are male, and the children are not passing through a vagina, we'll try to get you pushing from five to eight centimeters."

"So why do ya gotta touch me? Can't ya _look_ and decide?" Grimmjow did not want someone touching _that_. Ichigo was the only one who had and now he was here, about to give live birth to- to whatever they'd made and he did _not_ want some woman sticking her hand up his ass.

"If I don't touch the labor might cause you more pain."

"I can handle pain! I wa- AAAARGHH!"

"Remember to breath, okay? Like we practiced."

"In…out…in…out…i-SONOFABITCH!"

Isane sighed. Grimmjow was just so stubborn sometimes. "It will only b-"

"FINE! JUST GET THE LITTLE BASTARDS OUTTA MY BODY!"

Ichigo flinched at that. He had been an idiot to fall in love with Grimmjow. He'd fallen in love with the babies, and he'd raise them regardless, but Grimmjow was unlikely to stay, even _care_ about them and he didn't think he could handle that. He wasn't too sure it was just pain-induced anger at him that was fueling that thought.

Isane nodded and felt for herself, her usual shyness nowhere in sight.

Grimmjow squirmed as foreign fingers probed his opening and grimaced. His tail tightened around Ichigo in discomfort, and Ichigo held him tighter in reply.

After several moments, Isane withdrew her fingers. "Well, you're in luck, Grimmjow-san! I'd say you're just about ready to push."

"And-and…how…exactly…" Grimmjow panted through a lesser contraction, "…am I 'posed ta do…_**that?**_"

"Ano…" Isane blinked, momentarily at a loss. Her eyes widened as she registered the unforeseen dilemma; Grimmjow had no idea _how to give birth._ He didn't _know_ how to push because Hollows _never used_ those muscles. His body was trying, but he'd never consciously had to use them for anything. Well, except… Gasping, Isane addressed Ichigo. "Kurosaki-ou!"

"Yeah? What? Is there something I can do to help or…?"

"Grimmjow is the receiving partner in your relationship, yes?"

The two men blushed. Ichigo nodded hastily, unsure what that information had to do with anything. Grimmjow hissed angrily, baring his fangs. Isane gave the King a pointed look. His own honey-chocolate eyes widened in realization and he winced at the implications. "Is it really necessary?"

Grimmjow was the only one who didn't understand. "What?! What's really necessary?!" He pushed back into Ichigo as the next contraction was especially painful, his lover cooing in his ears.

Isane's cheeks flushed. "You, uh, need to have an orgasm, G-grimmjow-san."

"O-orgas-!" Grimmjow was beet red, eyes wide in disbelief. Turning to Ichigo, "E-explain."

Ichigo sighed sheepishly. "You don't know how to move those muscles otherwise. Having an orgasm is kind o' like…_practice_…for this. The uterus contracts and can induce or help speed up labor. If you do it, even just once, you could pick it up."

"Isn't there some other way?!"

"Y-you could try squatting."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fuck. You."

"Then the only available option is pushing, and seeing as you don't know _how_ to push…"

"F-fine, okay. Just-just do it already, Ichigo!"

Ichigo flushed. "Um…what?"

Grimmjow's tail loosened enough to smack him upside the head. "If-if I have ta…cum…I don't want this bitch or anybody else touchin' me! Ya know how ta get me off so…" Grimmjow closed his eyes, too embarrassed and/or mortified to look at anyone (He'd long since forgotten everyone who wasn't holding him, probing him, or trying to evacuate him. This was a very good thing.). He pressed his head into Ichigo's neck, breathing heavily, nipping in impatience and clawing at Ichigo's hands. "So, make me cum, damn it." His voice was but a demanding whisper.

Ichigo couldn't exactly say he was aroused but he wasn't _not_ aroused; which made him feel funny. Shooting a nervous glance at Isane, he asked, "Could you…?"

She nodded in understanding. Silently, she ordered everyone out. As the door was broken, and the medical team would return as soon as he was done, Isane used a spell to give them some modicum of privacy but still allow for monitoring.

Ichigo shifted, lifting Grimmjow up enough for him to maneuver downwards. Grimmjow buttocks rested on his hips and his head flew back to keep the muscles in his neck relaxed as Ichigo's mouth kissed his shoulder. With the new positioning, Ichigo's arms could reach around the quivering bulge and his hands grabbed the limp member beneath.

His left hand pumped while his right worked its way south. As the reluctant length stiffened, he palmed Grimmjow sack before moving on and finding his perineum pleasure spot. With deft fingers, he massaged the sensitive flesh, pulling a moan out of Grimmjow.

When he moaned, again, and again, Ichigo felt a trickle of worry. The last contraction had to have been a few minutes ago. He _could_ be in the "rest and be thankful" phase, but what were the chances of that?

Whatever the case, Ichigo wasted little time on theatrics and worked Grimmjow to release as quickly as possible. When he came, Ichigo caught his semen and smeared it away on the blankets as he called in Isane; pulling the blankets to cover the mess and returning to his former position at Grimmjow's back.

"Do you think you can mimic that, Grimmjow-san?"

"Y-yeah…this is gonna…hurt…right?"

"Most definitely."

Grimmjow took several long breaths trying to keep calm as he felt those muscles tense with foreboding. Reaffirming his hold on Ichigo's hands, he nodded, gritting his teeth, preparing for the pain, privately taking immense comfort from Ichigo's presence. With a bit of urging, he spread his legs wider and dug his claws into the sheets when he was wide enough.

"Work _with_ the contractions, Grimmjow-san. It will be easier."

Grimmjow did manage. Much better than Ichigo would have that was for certain. He pushed and breathed and sweated and roared and swore and shivered and almost gave up, too. Near the final stretch, he was nearing his limits and confessed to just wanting to quit right there and _sleep_ and oh god, he was _tired. _But Ichigo did his part and kept him going with encouragement and praise and literal reiatsu into his exhausted form.

* * *

Six hours and twenty two minutes later…

* * *

"OOOOHHHHFUCK!"

"That's it! Just one more big push!"

"SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR _**STUPID HEAD OFF!**_"

"It's almost over, Grimm. Keep it together."

"On three! One. Two. Thr-"

"HAAAHHAA!"

Grimmjow arched and pushed and just like that a cry filled the room. Everyone's eyes were wide as Isane raised a red, wrinkled mass of arms and legs and damn fur and hair and vernix and blood from between Grimmjow's legs.

"It's a boy!" Isane declared. She was happy, very near tears- births always got her teary eyed- but they were not done. Handing the squalling little one to Hanataro- who had managed to stay awake this time (looks down there had prompted fainting)- she caught the second babe as he slid from his "mother's" body with ease. A second later, he was screaming just as loudly as his twin. She and Hanataro held the infants up for their parents to see, noting the pride and the affection from Ichigo.

Grimmjow lie back against his chest, gulping for air, eyes closed, struggling to recover. The newborns were the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. He could hear crying and wailing and felt Ichigo move him to a cleaner side of the bed and frankly, didn't care. His job was done and he had _**never**_ been this drained before and he just needed to _rest_. He was out before Ichigo was standing from the bed.

As Grimmjow was being seen too, Ichigo stood beside Isane and Hanataro who were still by the Arrancar's legs. "Would you like to cut the cords, Ichigo-san?" Hanataro asked.

The King of Hueco Mundo nodded numbly, at a loss for words. He was covered in sweat and other fluids and wearing no more than his boxers, but he could've been naked for all he cared. The infants were still screaming, but to Ichigo they were perfection. Bracing himself, he mentally summoned Tensa Zangetsu- he had maintained Bankai for over four months now- and swiftly sliced through their last physical connection to Grimmjow. Once he willed his zanpakto away, Isane and Hanataro then handed him the babies, his arms cradling them in practiced forms.

He just stared at them, dazed and overwhelmed with emotion. He didn't realize the others led him out of the room until they were in the living room. His head turned towards the master bedroom and where Grimmjow was, but Isane assured him that his lover was being treated for some minor tearing and he would be cleaned up afterwards. With that, his attention returned to balling little boys in his arms.

"Hey." Ichigo's voice cracked. The newborns quieted. Ichigo burst into a grin as wonderfully blue eyes opened for the first time. "Welcome to the world."

The medical team cheered (silently).

* * *

Later…

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes were difficult to open. His eyelids were heavy and his whole body appeared to protest the action. Nonetheless, he forced them open, taking a moment to get a sense of where he was.

The ceiling was wrong for the nursery. A tentative sniff brought the scent of blood and people, mostly Ichigo.

He attempted to rise, but cried out as his lower body painfully denied the request. Reaching his hand out, he expected to feel his round belly in the way again- surely it was the cubs' fault- but he was surprised to find thin air. His hands sank to his stomach, still soft with excess fat and whole- though that wouldn't last long- as the memories from earlier that day, or perhaps yesterday, refreshed in his mind.

"Ah." Grimmjow blinked slowly. "I had the cubs." So it was their fault. Wincing, he struggled to rise to a sitting position, when another set of arms was suddenly aiding him with the task. He breathed in the familiar scent. "Ichigo."

"Grimm." Ichigo was sitting in a chair at his bedside. For how long, Grimmjow certainly didn't know and definitely wasn't going to ask. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'll be jumpin' through a ring o' fire!" He replied sarcastically. Then he frowned. "How do ya think, shithead?"

Ichigo sighed. "Just asking, is all." Crossing his arms, he sat back in the chair. "It's been two days. I was worried, ya know."

Grimmjow yawned. "That's on ya, Shinigami. I never told ya to start caring fer me."

Ichigo couldn't help the longing look as his eye traveled up and down curves and limbs he knew so well. "I know." Looking away, he stood. "You'll be better in a few days." Turning to leave, he was by the doorway when Grimmjow interrupted.

"Boys, right?"

Ichigo paused in his step. "Yup. Healthy twins."

"…ya name 'em?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…well?"

"The oldest is Takeo, and the youngest is Takeshi."

"...good names."

"Hm."

"I want ta see 'em."

Ichigo spun on his heel enough to glance at him.

"I spent the best part of a year makin' 'em and spent six hours fightin' 'em outta me. I want to see what all the fuss is about."

Ichigo fought the smile pulling at his lips. He nodded. "Hah. I'll bring them in."

Grimmjow waited patiently as Ichigo left to retrieve their offspring. Just what were the cubs like? He actually felt excited about it; after all, cubs were the rarest of the rare. He'd go down in history as the first Hollow to birth more than one in a litter; might as well see the little things.

When Ichigo returned, he carried two bundles in his arms. He walked over to Grimmjow, and sat beside him on the bed. Leaning a bit, he provided Grimmjow with his first glimpse of their children.

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide in fascination. "They're…small." Tentatively, he touched a soft little cheek, in awe. His fingers ghosted over the little face, amazed by the life he'd created turned reality. It was really, really, _**real.**_All the sickness and the kicking and the constant need to pee and the cravings; everything had happened for this- these- little lives. _'I made life.'_ Grimmjow couldn't understand how much that thought meant to him. His insides were suddenly warm and churning with emotions he'd forgotten how to feel a long time ago. He- a Hollow- the broken, cannibalistic, remains of a human soul, _had made life. LIFE._ Whole little bodies had grown inside him and here they were, tiny and helpless, new souls.

"Yeah, they are." Ichigo whispered. He leaned down to kiss their little heads. They were perfect.

"Can I hold 'em?" It was suddenly wrong to _not_ be holding them and he wanted; wanted his kittens more than he'd ever wanted anything.

"Of course." Ichigo helped him; bending his legs up as much as they could, a pillow on the lap, and one baby at a time.

His arms protectively embraced them. They had tuffs of sky blue hair on their heads with orange cat-like ears, little hands curled into tiny fists. One blanket came undone and he saw tiny sock wearing feet and a dangling, little black tail. Ichigo hovered nearby, no doubt as captivated by the cubs as he was. The little one on his left stirred, mewing lightly. His ears pricked and pointed forward at the sound. He instinctively replied with a gentle chuffing sound of his own. The little one made the mew again and he instinctively knew his body was ready.

Ichigo took their other son into his arms- Takeo or Takeshi, Grimmjow hadn't been told who was who yet- and rocked him lightly so he wouldn't wake as well.

Grimmjow guided the hungry cub to his nipple and allowed him to suckle his milk. The soft sound of his sucking filled the silent air, and soon enough, despite Ichigo's well-intentioned attempts, the other cub awoke, mewling loudly. Grimmjow chuffed and with Ichigo's aid, had both cubs nursing the milk his body had created during his recovery from birth.

Grimmjow leaned into the pillows- and Ichigo- and purred weakly, a large hand on each tiny back. All thoughts of abandonment and "freedom" long gone from his mind; he was in love. He understood what all those wimpy ass hippy friends of Ichigo's were talking about now. If feeling this content and warm wasn't love he didn't know what it was. With that thought, he felt a bit of regret towards Ichigo. He'd never been particularly kind most of the time, but Ichigo had met every need and request with gusto, even if he didn't want to. Grimmjow had even said some harsh things not a few minutes ago, yet here he was, the King of Hueco Mundo, by his side like…like…

"Mate."

"Huh?" Ichigo was at a loss.

'_Ya been my mate the whole time and didn't expect a damn thin' in return.' _Grimmjow snuggled back into Ichigo, recalling the strength he'd received from him during his labor. _'Ya want me forever, but ya didn't think I'd stay. I didn't think I'd stay.' _

Ichigo's arms wound about his tired form, and he kissed his temple. Settling comfortably on the mattress Ichigo drifted off, worn out from watching the cubs.

'_Ya deserve better than me, baka. I won't promise ya nothin' but I'll try fer ya. I owe ya at least that much.' _Grimmjow's tail wound about Ichigo's waist, holding with affection. He really would try to return the feeling Ichigo had for him. Ichigo, after all he'd done for the worlds, deserved no less.

A/N: It's 2:09am and I just finished this chapter. Don't know when I'll update anything after this. My dad's cutting our internet service. If I don't update by January 15th or so, expect a February update, although, shit might happen so I can't promise anything. Hope it was realistic enough! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Please review!


	14. Air Hockey: Nephew Style

A/N: The older twins play with their nephews. Grimmjow is not amused.

On another note, to my knowledge, the internet is staying on.

Time: The boys are 7 months old.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Grimmjow yawned and stretched within the nest. The scent of Ichigo and their cubs flooded his nostrils pleasantly as he opened his eyes in the darkness of kosodes and blankets.

The kittens weren't in the nest, but he hadn't really expected them to be. Aside from his biological offspring, the adopted cubs slept in the nest as well. He was fond of Karin and Yuzu- although he'd never admit it- and Nel was a given because she was literally a cub and his maternal instincts- once awakened- couldn't refuse. They were also Ichigo's cubs and as Ichigo was his mate, they were his responsibility too.

His body was still soft with pregnancy weight and his Hollow hole had yet to return. After birth, he didn't feel like straying from the den to work it off, not when he could be watching the cubs instead. He was losing it naturally overtime so it would be awhile before he was identifiably a Hollow again aside from the mask. He liked that thought.

He wasn't as terribly hungry as he'd once known. He had a comfy den, more food than he had room for, a good mate, strong cubs; he was living the dream. He was sure Ichigo wouldn't mind if he spent all day lounging about, doing nothing, but Grimmjow wasn't the type- even if he enjoyed a long nap from time to time. No, he saw to the cubs' needs and desires, kept the den up and running as it were.

Although not as satisfied with the sleep he'd gotten as he could be, he decided to get up and take a shower. The older twins were fully capable of watching the babies, and must be if they were all gone.

He was sitting on the edge of the circular mattress when he heard the giggling. He sat there, just listening to the cubs' laughter before stretching again and standing. His eyes trained on the open doorway, he blinked in confusion as he saw Takeo slide across the floor in his jammies.

Unsure is he'd seen what he thought he'd seen, he stood and watched, giggles floating in the hall and moments later he saw _both_ his sons glide across the smooth wood floor on their bottoms, spinning slightly, little tails in the air, squealing in delight as they passed each other before they were out of sight.

He walked slowly to the doorway, confused.

At the entrance to the hall sat Yuzu in her own pajamas, while Karin sat at the other end by the master bedroom. Both girls' legs were spread out making a wide "V", and he watched as a little boy glided across the floor to each of them. Yuzu's pants were the same color as Takeo's onesie- red with a yellow shirt. Karin's matched Takeshi's- green with a black shirt. Seeing him, Karin waved.

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Ohayo, Grimm-nii!" Yuzu cried.

Feeling his eye twitch he dared asked, "What…are ya _doin'?_"

Together the girls replied, "Playing."

"Playin' what?"

Once again, "Air Hockey."

Sighing, he sat himself down, crossing his legs and his arms. "…_why_ are ya slidin' the cubs around?"

"It's how you play Air Hockey." Karin answered smartly.

Growling a little, Grimmjow asked. "Why?"

"Ano," Yuzu began, "the babies were doing the Humpy Wiggle and then Karin thought they looked like Hockey pucks."

Grimmjow's raised an eyebrow, expression incredulous. "_Humpy Wiggle?_"

Karin answered. "Ya know when babies get on all fours and start making a humping motion, rocking their butts in the air? That's what we call it."

"And ya expect me ta believe that my cubs were doin' it?"

"Doing it? Liking it. Yuzu, it's still seven-six."

"Hmph!"

"Lies." He denied, eyes closed. His head whipped as the girls took the chance to launch their nephews at each other, the boys' delighted meowing returning his attention to the subject at hand."Oi!"

His sons slid past, mewing extra loud as they passed one another, and surprised him by trying to turn themselves and reach out to their Aunts. Takeo gently collided with Karin's left leg, while Takeshi veered just a few inches from Yuzu.

"Aha! That makes us even, Karin-chan!" Yuzu declared as she scooted over and picked up Takeshi, setting him down presumably in the aiming zone. He turned to face her, mewling, little ears aflutter.

'_No good-good?'_

Yuzu shook her head. "You're doing very well, 'eshi-kun!" She bent over, kissing his sky blue hair; spiky like his father's orange. The little one purred as his tail bushed back up in renewed confidence. "It doesn't matter who wins or loses, just as long as everyone has fun, okay?" Takeshi mewed to tell her that he'd heard.

Karin scoffed. "Oh, right. Like you're one to talk!"

"Karin-chan is the one who made it a competition!"

"_Yuzu-chan_ is the one who began keeping score!"

"Karin-chan was asking for it!"

"_Yuzu-chan _was being a girl!_"_

"But we _are _girls!"

"Maybe you are! Have you seen our Onii-san? Pretty sure _I'm _evolving into something else already."

"That's cheating!"

"It's winning!"

"We're tied!"

Grimmjow half tuned out their banter. His eyes followed the boys as they zoomed past, meowing to each other as they approached their respective "goals". Mostly, it was gibberish- part of their unique twin language- but what he could understand was turning into taunting between the two. It was harmless really. Siblings got into spats all the time- this he had learned from watching the older set of twins and his mate interact with each other.

The goading continued between both sets of twins until the younger pair inevitably collided. It was thankfully soft, and neither boy was hurt, but they began to wrestle and fight. They appeared to reconcile, only for everyone to realize that their arms were holding one another in place, not actually hugging, and there was a rush to stop them by all three family members.

They were too late, though. The boys had instinctually "disemboweled" each other- kicking into the soft parts of each other's body with more force than they knew how to control. It didn't cause them major damage, but it _hurt _and although not their intention, they both stopped and whimpered pathetically in pain.

Grimmjow was right there that second, scooping them up as their arms reached out for him, hiccupping and then full-on-crying. Shushing and cooing, he turned to glare at the girls at his sides. Yuzu cringed and Karin winced but both apologized. They had only been playing, and had only been thinking about how much the infants enjoyed it. Grimmjow knew that, but his little ones were upset and he certainly didn't enjoy _that_. Standing, he jerked his head, motioning them to rise as well and stalked over to their room doors. Nel's was closed- she must have trailed after Ichigo- and he stopped before it, turning and mouthing, _"Grounded."_

Yuzu wilted and shuffled inside, no doubt blaming herself. Karin sighed and nodded her head, thinking similarly. Their doors shut silently.

It was his fault too. He couldn't just put an end to the game, he had to sit and observe. Purring to comfort them, he walked into the living room and sat on one of the long couches. Lying down on his back, his arms released them and pushed them towards his breast.

Since nursing, he had developed…well, not "_breasts"_ as one might think. His pectorals had become tender and soft, the skin stretching a bit to accommodate the cubs' food source. His body was strong and well-fed so he produced thick, buttery, nutrient rich milk- and more than enough for the two cubs he had birthed. (He had allowed Nel to nurse once or twice.)

Takeo was the first to latch on- taking the right as that was the nearest nipple. The sound of his brother nursing got Takeshi to stop wailing and immediately mimic the behavior. It was the instinct of cubs to "out feed" the competition- more food meant they were stronger and would be more likely to survive.

He kept them steady and from shoving or fighting. The pain in their bellies subsided as they gorged themselves on milk, making a bit of a mess in their haste. His purring grew louder, the rhythm working to calm them down and slow their nursing lest they develop tummy troubles. He wasn't going anywhere, and he could certainly make more milk- there was no rush. As their suckling slowed, their tails wrapped together. They nursed themselves to sleep; their mouth's releasing him with wet 'pops'.

He was gentle as he turned them over so he could lie on his side, surrounding them with his body and the sofa. He decided to forgo the shower for now- it could wait. Takeshi and Takeo held each other peacefully this time, snuggling for warmth.

"No more 'Air Hockey', alright?" He murmured. The tykes were out like lights. "At least not any time soon." Kicking up a spare blanket from the opposite arm of the couch, he wrapped himself and the cubs and shut his eyes. 'When the baby sleeps, mom sleeps.' Might as well.

A/N: Last post before the New Year! As stated earlier, the internet is staying on so you may not have so long to wait for the next update as previously mentioned. Hope you all have a wonderful start of 2013! Please review!

Also, I kept picturing the scene in Ice Age where the baby and the guys are sliding around in the ice tunnels.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So. I'm alive.

Time: Post-twins-birth. Nel is Ichigo's cub. Grimmjow has learned to put up with things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

He knew it wasn't her fault. Little ibex was tiny from malnourishment- not genetics or even Szayel's experiment. Her occasional bouts of meekness, and shy glances, and careful approaches were all part of an ingrained, subconscious instinct to bond with him. His own instincts were pushing him to reciprocate.

* * *

Ichigo was her father now- as far as Hollows were concerned- and she had taken to him like a fish to water. A clingy fish- almost like the little sucker fish at the bottom of the tank, only she stuck to Ichigo, and she certainly wasn't a bottom feeder. Nel was only trying to reassure herself that it was real. That she had, in fact, found someone to take care of her again. The deaths of her two brother/servants had hit her hard, but she hadn't been left alone.

Ichigo and his friends had taken turns in seeing to her care, but Grimmjow's future mate had been her favorite from the get go. It made perfect, logical sense that she'd pick him. Ichigo was _very_ tolerant of children; he didn't yell or roar or physically reprimand. He was openly affectionate, and put up with hair pulling, bossing around, and blackmail (Because, _really. _What could she have?).

Grimmjow was not blind, deaf, and dumb. Even when he hadn't been too fond of Ichigo, he had felt slight jealousy when others whispered about how much they wanted Ichigo, how many cubs they'd get, the throne they'd sit upon, his prowess in bed, how much better a partner they would be, how subservient and all that. One thing the pregnancy had brought him- aside from twins- it was smug satisfaction. He had won, and he hadn't even done anything (well, that was somewhat of a lie, but it was hard to remember things after a night in bed with Ichigo). The things he hadn't seen coming, at least not right away, were the maternal instincts.

Oh, sure, Grimmjow was all man. Look at him naked and you will not doubt that fact. Sleep with him and apparently that whole charade comes crashing down. His insides are evidently, very, very female, and he was not amused by the implications. Submitting should have just resulted in wounded male pride and bruised thighs, not a god damned _pregnancy_. But, all was said and done now. Grimmjow and Ichigo had twin infants to raise- fussy little things that were always hungry, pooping, or sleeping.

* * *

Nel had looked at him funny when he'd started nursing the cubs. Or rather, the _other_ cubs- the ones born from his body- because Nel was a cub too. He'd watched her carefully then. His awakened need to protect and care for his offspring extended to warding off unwanted competition for their survival. Of course, Grimmjow wasn't primitive, and he knew that Nel didn't mean the boys harm. It was _him_ that she was interested in.

He noticed her sniffing the air of the room he was in several times. She'd toddle in, sniff, look around, see him, stare, and toddle out. And then she'd stopped toddling out, and stared at him until he snapped at her. She followed Ichigo around for two days and otherwise maintained her distance before doing it again on the third day. This time he tried talking to her- because if he snapped again this would go on indefinitely- and she'd scampered over and into the bed with him.

No foul, right? He assumed she just wanted a companion, or to look at the babies. _No._ Instead, just when he'd slipped into slumber- under the assumption that she already had- she took his nipple in her mouth and _pulled. With teeth._ Unpleasant.

He awoke immediately, careful not to growl lest he wake the innocent cubs, and grabbed her by her scruff until she let go. Glaring, he whispered angrily, "The fuck are ya doin'?"

Nel, very subdued, mumbled something too low for him to hear. Forcing himself to calm down, he dropped her onto the soft mattress and picked her up again, by the armpits this time.

"Answer me, brat. Ya know I gotta sleep and yer keepin' me up and ya _know_ what I'm like when I ain't got my rest."

She whimpered, "N-nel…Nel's hungwy." Shivering, from fear of _rejection_ he realized, he set her down at his side with a sigh. No shit, huh. She wanted to _nurse. _Considering that he'd never been overly kind, waiting for him to go to sleep was somewhat wise and somewhat stupid. On the one hand, she might've gotten away with it had he been in REM sleep, on the other, he was prone to rip her to pieces if he reacted to the _teeth_- _somethin'stryingtoeatme-_ before registering that it was a cub trying to steal some milk.

Grimmjow turned his head to the side, eyeing the wide crib next to the bed where Takeo and Takeshi remained oblivious. He _had_ already fed them. And his instincts were trying to make him all soft and gooey with the idea of _another _cub because cubs were exceedingly rare and he'd somehow gotten a mate who had _three_, had impregnated him with _two_ and damn it, the little one was needy and he had the things to fulfill those needs. Shaking his head, aware that his body had won, he pulled her closer and grumbled, "Just…fine. But _no teeth. Got it?_"

Nodding enthusiastically, Nel clambered atop his belly and lay down, taking a nipple in her mouth again. Cautiously, he closed his eyes as she started to draw out his milk, and told her how to knead to increase the flow before she tried talking and inadvertently awoke her brothers. After several tense moments, Nel appeared to have caught on and was nursing happily from an uncomfortable Grimmjow. At least she wouldn't bite him now. However, Nel was significantly larger than a baby, albeit still tiny and defenseless. He placed a hand on her back to keep her from falling and left her to have at it.

Ichigo owed him big for this.

A/N: Making my comeback with Grimmjow/Nel, father/daughter fluff. As for chapter 6 of "Humanity of the Sexta Espada" I'm on that. I've spent the last 5 or so months doing schoolwork and making sure I graduated from high school. Now that that's done, I got the summer before college all for fanfiction. I should have the next chapter soon enough. But still*hides under desk with laptop and Venture Brothers© dvd*


	16. Chapter 16

Time: A few weeks after chapter fifteen. Ichigo is disturbed, Grimmjow's getting maternal, and Nel is Nel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

It was one of those things you don't notice until you see it happening. Nel had been getting bigger lately and not in the 'chubby-child' sense. The crack in her Hollow mask had been healed by Orihime soon after the Winter War, leaving only her facial scar behind at Nel's demand- she said it was "manly" in her huffy, prideful way. She hadn't "grown up" which had concerned them, but he thought that this new growth was her body and soul finally settling in. She'd always been a healthy eater, and he had thought it was just a Hollow thing. Then again, it wasn't as though Nel had a _visible_ Hollow hole- how did that work anyway?

Nel had grown much happier, and _fiercer_, in the weeks since the boys were born. Her mask had begun to produce horn-like protrusions, and she'd become a little taller. She'd started jumping around a lot-like a baby goat- and rubbed her head and mask on things. Her favorite thing to rub on so far was Zangetsu- much to Ichigo's horror (_whatifshecutsherselfohmygod_), Horimono's curiosity, and the zanpakto's amusement (apparently _all_ parts of his soul liked children to a degree). Zangetsu was so amused, he'd requested to materialize- which Ichigo allowed because Zangetsu never asked for much of anything- and scooped up the ibex cub, sat himself on the couch with all the grace which comes with being Zangetsu, and scratched her mask- driving Nel mad with delight. All the while looking as stoic as ever- the only way Ichigo knew he was amused was because of their bond as zanpakto and master.

Grimmjow, he'd noticed, was actually protective of Nel- which he figured was the result of hormones and 'cubs-are-rare-so-protect-them' instincts or something because he had never particularly liked her at all. He had held and cuddled and _mothered_ Nel quite a bit during pregnancy, but he'd also wept and screeched and craved things and thrown Ichigo out and panicked and growled and demanded sex every day and refused sex everyday and just been pregnant. Ichigo thought it was an inability to deny his maternal instincts what they wanted, as he'd also, somehow, for whatever reason, herded Yuzu and Karin into his nest on multiple occasions. Yuzu _still _got herded into the nest every other day. Karin had managed to escape such a fate by simply being her rough-and-tumble, and most recently 'I-will-bite-you-in-the-face', self.

Ichigo had grown used to strange happenings in his life. It was actually pretty commonplace. But there were still things that freaked him out and/or made him uncomfortable. The sight of Nel suckling Grimmjow's milk was one of those things.

He had innocently entered the nursery- having moved Grimmjow and the babies to it at the panther's demand- looking for Nel because his sisters wanted to go to the little water park-exclusively for cubs, to the indignation of some- Urahara had recently built in _Casa de los Angelitos._ What he saw upon entering was Grimmjow curled on his side around their sleeping offspring, rumbling drowsily as Nel nursed.

Ichigo stood very still for several moments before he Shunpoed over to Grimmjow. Kneeling beside the bed, Ichigo waved his hand in front of his mate's face to get his attention. Blearily, blue eyes regarded him, unconcerned, looking for all intents and purposes like a milk laden mother cat content with her brood.

"What?" Grimmjow yawned.

Ichigo's eyes were slightly wide. "Why's Nel…ya know?"

Grimmjow looked at the sire of at least two of his cubs like he was stupid. "She's hungry."

"But why is she nursing?"

"She's a cub. Cubs nurse. It bother ya or somethin'? I can make 'er stop if ya want," he cut himself off to yawn again, "but she's kinda," Grimmjow looked down at the little she-cub, "goin' ta town at this point."

Ichigo blinked and shifted to watch his adopted daughter with a bit of morbid curiosity. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Well, it did at first. I mean, she _friggin' bit me._" Grimmjow scowled, "But she ain't so bad now. Tugs a little too hard," he glared at the oblivious child, "but I got enough milk for all of 'em. Hell, I'm making _more_ since she started nursin'."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? Is this…Is this why she's been growing all of a sudden?"

Grimmjow snorted, "Course it is." He extended his arms to the twins and kept Takeshi from rolling over Takeo in his sleep. "Cubs nurse 'til all their teeth come in, and even a little while after. Milk from a 'mother'- and don't think I don't know what you all call me behind my back," Ichigo scratched his head sheepishly, "has the stuff to make cubs grow. Without one, cubs can survive on Hollow meat for a long time, but they need ta nurse ta grow at all and the meat's got to be pre-chewed or really tender. She'd be this age forever if she didn't get lucky and find you, and if you hadn't gotten lucky enough to catch my eye."

"And if _you_ hadn't been lucky enough to get knocked up by _me_."

Grimmjow glared at him, a slight flush on his cheeks. "Che." He returned his sight to the sleeping cubs, whispering, "How was I 'posed ta know I'd go into heat? Shit never happened before. But, anyway, ya want her ta stop or ya gonna go 'way?"

Ichigo pouted. "I can't join you, Grimm?"

"Not unless ya start lactatin'. The nest ain't fer ya ta be in, which is why ya got yer own den." Grimmjow pulled kosodes and a blanket over himself and the cubs, including Nel, hiding the little ones from view.

Ichigo sighed, dejected and a little disturbed. Nel was the size of a four year old now, an age at which _very _few children still nursed from their mothers, and it was just uncomfortable to see. However, Nel was a Hollow, and if Grimmjow was fine with it, he supposed he could live with it too. Ruffling Grimmjow's hair as he left, aware of the eyes glaring daggers at his back for taunting the panther, he moved the dimmer switch down, darkening the room, and left without a word.

A/N: Hope you like it! I myself was a little disturbed when I pictured it, which is the main reason I wrote a chapter based on Ichigo's human view on such things. Also, remember, Ichigo and Grimmjow aren't quite together yet-their relationship isn't what it is in "Strawberry Seeds, Blue Flowers" at this point in time. Grimmjow isn't really inclined to sleeping in the same bed as Ichigo unless they're having sex, even if he's trying to warm up to the idea, because he doesn't love Ichigo- more like he's tolerating the father of his cubs or a friend-with-benefits. So, I hope I portrayed the relationship well. Please review!


End file.
